Grace Williams and the Olympians
by BekahLauren87
Summary: Grace was a normal sixteen year old homeless kid living in New York City until she met Percy Jackson and his friends. She finds out she is a demigod and her father is very much alive. She stays with Percy and his friends until they met Ares god of war. He takes us to Olympus where she learns some interesting things involving her and the gods.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Just a little housekeeping:**

**-This takes place in "The Lightning Thief".**

**-This story is Apollo/OC. The gods aren't as big of jerks as they are in the books, Ares isn't a bad guy (the lightning bolt is in a shield given to Percy by Luke like in the movie), and Percy and his friends are sixteen not twelve.**

**-I'm not really sure how you pronounce Graecus but I imagine it to be (Grace-see-us).**

**-Anything italicized is taken directly from the book. **

**As always I own nothing involving Percy Jackson and I do not receive any money from this story.**

**Chapter 1**

My story begins in an old rundown orphanage in the middle of New York City. A young woman, no more than 23, pregnant and alone showed up for a job. Mrs. Cope, the owner, took pity on the blonde haired beauty and allowed her to work as a maid and live in one of the rooms reserved for workers. The woman, Elizabeth, never talked about the man who got her pregnant nor did she ever mention what brought her to the old orphanage and Mrs. Cope didn't really care enough to ask. Seven months after Elizabeth arrived at the orphanage, in the room that she had been given the night she came, she gave birth to a little baby girl with a tuft of blonde hair and startlingly gray eyes. As the exhausted, sweaty mother held her new baby for the first time she whispered three words, "Graecus Elizabeth Williams." She reached behind her neck and unclipped a golden locket and placed it around the baby's head gently. The new mother smiled at her baby one last time before her eyes started to close and her breathing slowed down. That night Elizabeth Williams, my mother, died.

I was left in the care of Mrs. Cope and forced to join the other orphans at "Mrs. Cope's House for Children". And when I turned ten I ran away. I stole a backpack from one of the many tourist traps around New York and packed three shirts, two pairs of jeans, and some chips. I waited till it was dark and everyone was asleep before I snuck downstairs to Mrs. Cope's office. I stole two hundred dollars from her stash, made sure I had my locket with the picture of my mother that I had had since I was a baby, and headed out the backdoor.

I met up with a group of kids living in an abandoned warehouse when I was eleven. They took me in, gave me a place to call home even if it was a rundown little building where you were likely to see rats and other nasty creatures. They taught me everything I needed to know about living on the streets and when I was thirteen they helped me find little jobs to do here and there so I would have some money. I walked dogs, sold newspapers, and even picked up trash on the side of the road.

When I was sixteen I decided I wanted to see the world a little. I figured I was old enough now that people wouldn't ask where my parents were and I could go unnoticed in crowds. I set out with two hundred dollars, two sets of clothes, and a knife a guy named James gave me when I was twelve. I decided to take the Amtrak train to Denver. I had always wanted to go somewhere other than New York and for some reason Denver seemed perfect. I had to spend all of my money on the ticket but I figured I could find a way to get money in Denver.

About halfway through the journey I was walking to the bathroom when I bumped into a boy around my age that had seemed to be pacing. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy apologized.

He was probably around sixteen with black hair and sea green eyes. He looked exhausted. His clothes were filthy and he had cuts all over his arms. To be honest he looked like a homeless kid, like me. "It's ok. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"I'm Percy." He gave me a little smile and held his hand out for me to shake.

I returned the gesture and replied, "Grace."

He was about to speak when a boy that looked our age came hobbling down the hall calling, "Percy!" and I say hobbling because the guy had some kind of limp. He looked just as bad as Percy, his clothes were dirty, his hair was matted, and the closer he got the stronger the smell of barn became. He paused when he saw me and looked kind of like he was sniffing the air.

His eyes got big and he began to run faster. He slowed when he was a few feet from us and Percy stepped back from me a little. "What's wrong Grover?" he asked wearily and I noticed he had his hand in his pocket as if he was clutching something in it.

"Her smell is just as strong as yours, maybe even stronger. She's a demigod." I'm assuming he was meaning to whisper but I still heard every word he said and I was a tad bit offended. I may not have had a shower in a few days but I had washed off as best I could in the train station bathroom and I knew I didn't smell bad enough that this Grover dude could smell me. And a demigod? What in the world is a demigod?

Percy was looking at me with a new kind of warmth and I began to think that maybe I should leave these two wackos alone and continue on my way to the bathroom. I was about to excuse myself before a girl suddenly appeared behind the two boys. And by appear I mean literally materialized out of thin air.

The girl, who was just as big a mess as the two boys, pushed her way in between Percy and Grover and wrapped a hand around my arm. She began to pull me down the hallway to a compartment at the very front of the train muttering something to the boys like, "We can't leave her alone."

It didn't occur to me to protest until we made it inside the compartment and Grover had locked the door. The girl smiled at me reassuringly when she saw my eyes flickering nervously between the three of them. My mind began running through possible escape options. I'm a good fighter, I had good reflexes but I didn't think I could take all three of them at the same time with just my hands and a little knife.

"It's ok. We're friends not enemies. We're like you." The girl said calmly.

"Like me?" I asked.

They all looked at each other confused and Percy spoke up, "Demigods. Well me and Annabeth are. Grover is a satyr."

"Okay, you guys are crazy." I sated bravely.

"Wait. You mean you didn't know?" Grover asked incredulously.

"What are you talking about? What didn't I know?" I should be running away from these crazy people but for some reason I didn't think they were a threat. A little voice in my head told me they wouldn't hurt me.

"You're a demigod." Annabeth began. They then told me all about the Olympian gods being real, about Camp Half-blood, the quest that they were given, the fight with Medusa, who their parents were, everything.

By the end of their tale I was skeptical. A part of me knew it was true but the other part, the mortal part, couldn't believe something like this existed. Grover must have sensed my apprehension because he began to take off his shoes but instead of feet he had hooves. My eyes got really big and the part of me that didn't believe began to vanish. When I looked out of the window and saw what I guessed were centaurs galloping in a field my mortal part vanished completely and I believed them wholeheartedly.

"I believe you." It was quiet for a beat before I asked, "Do you know who my dad is?"

Annabeth answered with a question of her own, "Are you sure your parent is a male god?"

I nodded and showed her the picture of my mother. "She died giving birth to me. She worked at an orphanage so I stayed there till I was ten."

I didn't want to talk about living on the streets, for some reason I didn't want these three to know that I was homeless and they seemed to know that I wasn't going to continue and didn't ask.

After a quick discussion it was decided that I would go with them until we could all safely return to Camp Half-Blood. "You'll need a weapon." Annabeth said. "Let's contact Chiron and ask him to send us one using Hermes the messenger god. I'm assuming you can't use a sword." She looked at me for confirmation.

"Um, not a sword. But I know how to use a knife." I pulled out my knife that James gave to me. It glittered in the light and Annabeth paused.

"Can I see that?" I passed it over to her and she turned it around and inspected it closely. "This was made by Hephaestus himself. I recognize the signature. It's designed to kill a monster as soon as it touches them. Where did you get this?"

"A boy named James gave it to me when I was twelve. He showed up at the place I was staying, stayed with us for a couple of nights, and when he left he gave me the knife." I shrugged. At the time I was a little confused as to why the strange boy had given me, a twelve year old, a very sharp and obviously expensive knife but before I could protest James had left.

"James? Isn't there a guy named James in Ares' cabin?" She looked to Grover for the answer and when he nodded she turned to me, "What did he look like?"

"Um… He had short black hair and dark eyes. He was really built like he worked out a lot."

"That's definitely James Copper. Did he say anything, when he gave you the knife?"

I of course knew the answer immediately. I often replayed his words over and over again in my mind at night when everyone was asleep. He probably hadn't meant to, but his words gave me hope that there was someone out there that loved me. "He told me to look after myself. He told me to stay alive because there were people that cared about me and that someday I would find a family."

"He knew who you were. He knew you were a demigod. Why would he not tell Chiron about you? Why didn't he send a satyr to watch over you?" I got the feeling she wasn't asking me, more like she was trying to work it out in her head.

It was quiet in the compartment for a while. Each of us lost in our own thoughts. My head was hurting from all the new information it had to process. I felt like my entire world had been ripped out from under me and I was left feeling more alone than I had in my entire life. My father was alive. He was a _god_. He must have known about me, so obviously he didn't want me. The hurt that came with this revelation suddenly turned to anger, if he didn't want me than I didn't want him. I spent my entire life without a father and I did fine by myself so why would I need him now?

Percy must have realized where my thoughts were because he placed a comforting hand on arm and when I looked up he gave me a sad understanding smile. "I know how you're feeling right now. I felt the same way when I was told about my father. I still do. The only reason I'm doing this stupid quest is to get my mother back." He whispered so we wouldn't disrupt the sleeping Annabeth and Grover.

"Why even have kids if they don't care about them? Why not use birth control?" I whispered back.

"I don't know." He paused, "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll take first watch." He offered.

I nodded but I didn't think I was going to get any sleep no matter how much I tried. Centaurs, satyrs, gods, and monsters swirled around in my thoughts and made me restless.

We spent two days on the train. Two of us would get some rest while the others would watch out for any monsters. We weren't attacked but none of us relaxed. I hadn't seen a monster but Annabeth said that now that I was aware of my parentage that it would only be a matter of time before they found me. Grover said it would be sooner rather than late because my scent was so powerful. During the two days spent on the train Annabeth, Grover, and Percy became like siblings to me. We spent all day talking and by the time we reached St. Louis we were closer than anyone I had ever known. Percy told me all about growing up with his mom and I knew that, given the chance to meet her, I would love her just as much as her son. Annabeth told me about growing up in camp and her dream of being an architect and Grover told me about the god Pan and about his desire to become a searcher like his uncle and father.

When we made it into the city Annabeth demanded that we ride to the top of The Gateway Arch and, though I would never admit it, I was glad. I wanted to do one last normal thing before I had to travel to the Underworld.

_The arch was about a mile from the train station. Late In the day the lines to get in weren't that long. We threaded our way through the underground museum, looking at covered wagons and other junk from the 1800s. It wasn't all that thrilling, but Annabeth kept telling us interesting facts about how the Arch was built, and Grover kept passing out jelly beans, so I was okay. _

Percy kept looking at the other people in line and once he even asked Grover if he smelled anything. I was a little nervous when he said that the underground always smells like monsters but I held my tongue.

We were ushered into a cart and started going up, inside the Arch. When we made it to the top Annabeth began talking about structural supports and all the things she would have done differently. I got the feeling she would have stayed up there for days had the park ranger not announced that the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes. Percy steered us back toward the elevators. There was only room for Annabeth and Grover, and the park ranger told us we would have to wait for the next one.

"We'll get out," Annabeth said, "We'll wait for you. "

Percy replied, "Naw, we'll be okay. We'll meet you guys at the bottom."

Grover and Annabeth both looked nervous, but they let the doors to the elevator slide close.

The only people left on the observation deck were us, a little boy with his parents, the park ranger, and a fat lady with a Chihuahua.

The lady made me nervous. Something about her and the little dog rubbed me the wrong way and I unconsciously slipped my hand inside my jean pocket and gripped my knife. The Chihuahua jumped down and began to bark at me and Percy.

"_Now, now, sonny," the lady said. "Does this look like a good time? We have all these nice people here."_

"_Doggie!" said the little boy, "Look, a doggie!"_

_His parents pulled him back._

_The Chihuahua bared its teeth at me and Percy, foam dripping from his black lips._

"_Well, son," the fat lady sighed, "If you insist."_

Percy spoke up, "Did you just call that Chihuahua your son?"

"He's a chimera. Not a Chihuahua." The lady corrected patiently.

The lady pulled her sleeves back and I could see that her skin was scaly and green. The dog barked louder and with each bark it began to grow. The larger it became the louder the bark got until eventually it became a roar. The little boy began to scream and his parents pulled him back toward the exit. The ranger was too afraid to move. He stood, paralyzed, and gaping at the monster. I pulled my knife out and looked to Percy who had yet to uncap his sword.

The snake lady hissed, "You two should be honored. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test heroes with one of my brood. I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"

Percy, the big idiot, responded with, "Isn't that a kind of anteater?"

The snake lady obviously didn't like this comment because she howled in outrage and her face turned from brown to green, "I hate when people say that! For that Percy Jackson, my son shall destroy you and your little friend."

The Chimera charged but Percy and I both managed to leap aside and dodge the bite. Percy ended up next to the park ranger and the family, who were all screaming now and trying to open the emergency exit doors. I was on the other side of the room next to the elevator doors. Percy uncapped his sword, unveiled his shield, and ran to the other side of the deck. He yelled, "Hey, Chihuahua!"

The Chimera turned, opened its mouth, and shot a column of fire straight toward Percy. Fear overcame me, I couldn't let the boy who had quickly become one of my dearest friends get barbecued. I felt a tugging in my gut and the next thing I knew a giant wind blew towards Percy and shoved him a few feet away from the monster. Where Percy had been a moment earlier was now a gaping hole in the side of the Arch. Percy regained his feet and slashed at the Chimera's neck but it sparked harmlessly off the collar. I saw the serpent's tail whip around and sink its fangs into Percy calf but by the time I called his name it was too late.

Blinded by rage I ran forward and stabbed my knife into the Chimera's back. It disintegrated on contact and I then turned toward the Snake Lady's outraged face. I threw my knife and it embedded itself into her chest, she too became dust.

Turning toward Percy I could tell he was having a hard time breathing. For some reason I knew what would help him. "Jump," I told him. He gave me an incredulous look so I explained, "The River is down there. You're the son of the sea god. The water healed you before, have faith that it will heal you now. We'll find you down there." Percy got up from his slumped position on the ground and began walking backwards to the edge of the Arch. He looked at me once more and then jumped. Once he was out of sight I turned around and retrieved my knife. It was then that I looked over at the family and the ranger. They were terrified and I realized to them it must look like I just slaughtered an old lady and her dog and pushed my friend off the arch. I have to get out of here. The tugging in my gut reappeared and I began to float in midair. Once over my initial shock and fear I began to walk. It was exactly like walking on the ground except I didn't have to have floor beneath me. I took a page out of Percy's book and walked over the edge. I willed myself to float down and I did. Instead of landing on the river I began to push the wind to the left and towards ground. It worked. I had just literally walked on air and I was okay! So did this mean my father was who I think he is?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I found Annabeth and Grover and told them all that had happened and we immediately began looking for Percy. Annabeth seemed to think I was right and that he would be fine, we just have to find him before any more monsters did. When I told her about the tugging in my gut, the wind that saved Percy, and the way that I walked on the air, she got this fearful look in her eyes but she didn't say anything and I didn't have time to ask. I was more focused on finding Percy.

There were news vans and what seemed like every emergency vehicle in St. Louis surrounding the Arch. Finally we spotted him amongst the crowd of people and Grover ran to him and tackled him in a hug. I hugged him next and he whispered in my ear, "Thank you." Annabeth didn't hug him but anyone could tell she was happy he was alright.

_Behind us, a cop shouted, "Gangway!" the crowd parted, and a couple of paramedics hustled out, rolling a woman on a stretcher. I recognized her immediately as the mother of the little boy who'd been on the observation deck. She was saying, "And then this huge dog, this huge fire-breathing Chihuahua—"_

"_Okay, ma'am," the paramedic said, "Just calm down. Your family is fine. The medication is starting to kick in."_

"I'm not crazy! This girl and her friend fought with the monster and it disintegrated. Then the boy jumped out of the hole and the girl flew out of it. Literally _flew_ out of it." She caught sight of me and Percy. "There they are! That's the kids!"

Percy and I turned around quickly and began to pull Annabeth and Grover after us. We blended into the crowd seamlessly.

"What happened when you went into the river?" I asked him as we walked.

Percy than told us all about the underwater lady and her message.

"We have got to get you to Santa Monica!" Grover exclaimed. "You can't ignore a summons from your dad."

Annabeth was about to say something but we passed another reporter doing a news break, and Percy froze when he said, "Percy Jackson. That's right, Dan. Channel Twelve has learned that the boy who may have caused this explosion fits the description of a boy wanted by authorities for a New Jersey bus accident three days ago. Witnesses say that the boy was traveling with a young girl around the age of sixteen with blonde hair. They are believed to be traveling west. For our viewers at home, here is a photo of Percy Jackson."

We ducked around the news van and slipped into an alley.

"First things first," Percy said, "We've got to get out of town!"

_Somehow, we made it back to the Amtrak station without getting spotted. We got on board the train just before it pulled out for Denver. The train trundled west as darkness fell, police lights pulsing against the St. Louis skyline behind us._

That night, Annabeth and I were on guard duty while Percy and Grover got some sleep. "You know who my father is, don't you?" I asked her quietly.

"I have my suspicions." She sighed.

"And you don't like him?" I asked fearfully. If Annabeth turned her back on me because of who my father was I wouldn't know what to do. Her and the boys was the closest thing to a family I had, even if we've only known each other for a few days.

"It's not that I don't like him. He's just really powerful and it's really dangerous to be his kid." She replied softly.

"Kind of like Percy being Poseidon's kid?"

"Worse."

_The next afternoon, June 14, seven days before the solstice, our train rolled into Denver. We hadn't eaten since the night before in the dining car, somewhere in Kansas. _And none of us had showered in a couple days, and I was sure that was obvious.

Annabeth suggested we contacted Chiron, the activities director at Camp Half-Blood, to tell him about me and about Percy's talk with the river spirit.

"But we can't use phones, right?" Percy asked.

"I'm not talking about using phones."

_ We wandered through downtown for about half an hour, though I wasn't sure what Annabeth was looking for. The air was dry and hot, which felt weird after the humidity of St. Louis. Everywhere we turned, the Rocky Mountains seemed to be staring at me, like a tidal wave about to crash into the city._

_ Finally we found an empty do-it-yourself car wash. We veered toward the stall farthest from the street, keeping our eyes open for patrol cars. We were _fourteenagers _ hanging out at a car wash without a car; any cop worth his doughnuts would figure we were up to no good._

"Um guys what are we doing here?" I asked as Grover took out the spray gun. Percy caught my eye and shrugged.

"We need seventy-five cents," Grover grumbled. "I've only got two quarters. Annabeth?"

"The dining car wiped me clean." She said

Percy pulled out a quarter and gave it to Grover. _"Excellent," Grover said, "We could do it with a spray bottle of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arm gets tired of pumping. He fed in the quarters and set the knob to __**FINE MIST.**__ "I-M'ing."_

_ "Instant Messaging?"_

_ "Iris-messaging," Annabeth corrected. "The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods."_

_ "You summon the goddess with a spray gun?"_

_ Grover pointed the nozzle in the air and water hissed out in thick white mist. "Unless you have an easier way to make a rainbow."_

_ Sure enough, late afternoon light filtered through the vapor and broke into colors. _

"Drachma, please." Annabeth said to Percy. He handed it over.

Raising the coin above her head she said, "O goddess, accept out offering." She threw the coin into the rainbow and it disappeared in a golden shimmer

"Half-Blood Hill," Annabeth requested.

Then I was looking at strawberry fields, and the Long Island Sound in the distance. We seemed to be on a porch. Standing with his back to us at the railing was a sandy-haired guy in shorts and an orange tank top. He was holding a sword and seemed to be staring intently at something down in the meadow.

"Luke!" Percy called

The boy turned with wide eyes and I could see that he had a scar on the right side of his face.

"Percy!" His face broke into a grin. "Annabeth? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"

"We're. . . uh. . . fine," Annabeth was madly straightening her dirty T-shirt and trying to comb the loose hair out of her face. I nudged her in the side to get her to stop and Luke's attention turned to me.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"This is Grace Williams. She's a demigod we met on the train. She didn't know she was one until we told her." Percy replied, "Grace this is Luke son of Hermes."

I smiled as way of greeting and Luke returned it with a grin of his own.

Annabeth stammered out, "We thought-Chiron-I mean-"

_"He's down at the cabins." Luke's smile faded. "We're having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?"_

_ "I'm right here," Grover called. He held the nozzle out to one side and stepped into Luke's line of vision. "What kind of issues?"_

_ Just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum hip-hop. As the car slide into the next stall, the bass from the subwoofers vibrated so much, it shook the pavement._

_ "Chiron had to-what's that noise?" Luke yelled._

_ "I'll take care of it!" Annabeth yelled back, looking very relieved to have an excuse to get out of sight. "Grover, come on!"_

_ "What?" Grover said, "But-"_

_ "Give _Grace_ the nozzle and come on!" She ordered._

_ Grover muttered something about girls being harder to understand than the Oracle of Delphi, then he handed me the spray gun and followed Annabeth. _

_ "Chiron had to break up a fight," Luke shouted to us over the music. "Things are pretty tense here. Word leaked out about the Zeus-Poseidon standoff. We're still not sure how-probably the same scumbag who summoned the hellhound. Now the campers are starting to take sides. It's shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less, Athena is backing Zeus."_

Annabeth and Grover were arguing with some guy in the next stall and then the music's volume decreased drastically.

Luke asked Percy what our status was and said that Chiron would be sorry he missed us. Percy told him pretty much everything. They talked for a while and I'm sure they would have talked longer had the beeper not went off on the spray machine. Luke was sure it was Hades that stole the bolt but Percy was still skeptical.

In the stall next to us the music stopped completely. A man screamed, car doors slammed, and the Lincoln peeled out of the car wash.

"We should probably go see what that was. Listen, will you tell Chiron about Grace and what I said?" Percy asked.

"Of course. It was nice to meet you Grace. I hope-"

But the mist was gone and so was Luke's image. Annabeth and Grover came around the corner laughing about something but stopped when they saw Percy's face. Annabeth's smile faded. "What happened? What did Luke say?"

"Not much," Percy lied. "Come on, let's find some dinner."

A few minutes later, we were sitting at a booth in a gleaming chrome diner. Annabeth and I excused ourselves to the bathroom and told the boys to order for us. After we did what we had to do, we stood at the two sinks and tried to clean up as best we could. "What did Luke say that Percy didn't tell us?" Annabeth asked finally.

"Just that things at camp were tense. The news leaked out about the Zeus and Poseidon fight and the cabins were taking sides."

Annabeth looked troubled by this. We continued to wash off a little in silence before she asked, "You know who your dad is don't you?"

"I think so. It's the only explanation of why I could control the air the way I did. My father is Zeus, isn't he?"

"I think so." She replied.

"Why hasn't he claimed me?" My insecurities must have shown through my words because the next thing I know Annabeth pulled me into a hug.

"He might not know yet. You haven't been to camp." She whispered in my ear. We embraced for a few moments and I was overwhelmed with gratitude for the girl that had quickly become like a sister for me.

"Come on." She said when we finally pulled apart. "We should go back out before the boys get worried,"

The scene we walked out to almost gave me a heart attack. Percy and Grover were on one side of the booth and on the other was a dude who could make pro wrestlers cry on sight. _He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the cruelest, most brutal face I'd ever seen-handsome, yes, but wicked-with an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights._

Grover looked like he was about to pass out at any moment and Percy looked like he was ready to punch this guy; I hoped he wasn't that stupid.

I looked at Annabeth and she looked nervous. "That's Ares god of war." She whispered to me as we cautiously made our way to the booth. Ares didn't look up as we approached but Percy and Grover seemed relieved to have us there. Annabeth pulled out two seats from the table next to us and sat on the one closest to Percy, leaving me to sit nearer to Ares. I nervously took a seat, refraining from looking at the god next to me even though I could feel him observing me from under his shades.

"This is Annabeth and Grace." Percy said through clenched teeth.

Annabeth's eyes flashed a warning at him. "Percy!" she hissed but I got the feeling that Ares wasn't paying them any attention. I could still feel his intense eyes focused on me but I refused to look at him to see for sure.

"Hey," a deep voice said from beside me and I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I steeled my nerves before I looked over and right into the god's shade covered eyes. His breath caught and he smiled genuinely at me, "I thought it was you." He said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked rudely. Percy really seemed to hate this guy and I wondered why.

Ares took his shades off and where his eyes should have been there was only fire. "That's none of your business little cousin." He replied with a smirk. "Anyway, I got a little proposition for you."

The waitress came over with heaping trays of food and Ares handed her a few gold drachmas.

She looked nervously at the coins and then again at Ares, "But, these aren't. . ."

Ares pulled out a giant knife and started to clean his fingernails. "Problem, sweetheart?"

The waitress visibly swallowed before she left with the gold.

"You can't do that!" Percy exclaimed. "You can't just threaten people with a knife."

_ Ares laughed, "Are you kidding? I love this country. Best place since Sparta. Don't you carry a weapon, punk? You should. Dangerous world out there. Which brings me to my proposition. I need you to do me a favor."_

_ "What favor could I do for a god?"_

_ "Something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little . . . date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."_

_ "Why don't you go back and get it yourself?"_

_ The fire in his eye sockets glowed a little hotter._

_ "Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?" He leaned forward. "Or maybe you can only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you."_

I saw Percy's anger flare up and I warningly said, "Percy."

_"We're not interested," _Percy_ said. "We've already got a quest."_

Percy's face suddenly went very pale. _"I know all about your quest, punk. When that __**item**__ was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful . . ." He licked his lips, as if the very thought of the master bolt made him hungry. "Well . . . If I couldn't find it, you got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath."_

_ "You told him Hades stole the bolt?"_

_ "Sure framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest."_

_ "Thanks,"_ Percy grumbled but I got the feeling he didn't mean it.

Ares tried to bribe Percy into saying yes by offering to arrange a ride west for us but Percy wasn't buying it. He sweetened the deal by offering information about his mom and Percy finally relented.

_"The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride. _Now while you three do that, Princess and I are going to Olympus. I'll meet you back here when you're done." Ares said while standing up and gesturing for me to do the same.

"Wait, what?" I asked as Ares gently wrapped a hand around my arm and hoisted me on my feet.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Percy said through clenched teeth as he too stood up.

"That's not your decision to make little cousin. There are people in Olympus that will want to see her and if they find out I let her go on a quest with you . . . well it won't be pretty." Ares replied.

"I'm not leaving them until we find the bolt." I insisted.

"Sorry Princess. You have to come to Olympus."

"Please . . . Just let me help them find the bolt and then I promise I will come to Olympus." I pleaded with him.

He seemed to consider it. "Ok. You can stay with your little friends but as soon as you finish on this silly quest you are to come to Olympus immediately." He then turned to Percy, "If she is harmed in any way _you_ will have to answer for it punk." He threatened. My eyes widened and I was about to ask why but Ares had disappeared. The four of us stood in shock for several moments.

"What just happened?" I asked numbly.

"I'm not entirely sure." Annabeth responded.

"This is not good," Grover said. "Ares came looking for you, Percy. This is not good, not good at all."

"It's probably just a trick." Percy said. "Forget Ares. Let's just go."

_ "We can't," Annabeth said. "Look, I hate Ares as much as anybody, but you don't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune. He wasn't kidding about turning you into a rodent."_

"Why does he need us and why did he say that Grace had to go to Olympus?" Percy questioned.

"Maybe it's a problem that involves brains," Annabeth suggested. "Ares is strong but that's all he is. Even strength must bow to wisdom sometimes. As for Grace, I'm not sure. Maybe your father wants to see you."

I shook my head. "No, my father doesn't care about me. He hasn't claimed me so he obviously doesn't care."

Nobody replied. "We should go." Annabeth said after a moment of silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_The sun was sinking behind the mountains by the time we found the water park. Judging from the sign, it once had been called WATERLAND, but now some of the letters were smashed out, so it read WAT R A D._

_ The main gate was padlocked and topped with barbed wire. Inside, huge dry waterslides and tubes and pipes curled everywhere, leading to empty pools. With night coming on, the place looked sad and creepy. _

_ "If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date," _Percy said, _"I'd hate to see what she looks like."_

_ "Percy," Annabeth warned. "Be more respectful."_

_ "Why? I thought you hated Ares."_

_ "He's still a god. And his girlfriend is very temperamental."_

_ "You don't want to insult her looks," Grover added._

"Who is she? Echidna?" I asked. The thought of the creepy snake lady and her pet Chimera sent shivers down my spine.

_ "No, Aphrodite," Grover said, a little dreamily."Goddess of love."_

"Isn't she married to Hephaestus?"

"Yeah, so?" Grover asked.

I suddenly felt like a topic change so I asked, "So how do we get in?"

_ "Maia!" Grover's shoes sprouted wings._

_ He flew over the fence, did an unintended somersault in midair and then stumbled to a landing on the opposite side. He dusted off his jeans, as if he planned the whole thing. "You guys coming."_

I grinned in return and willed myself to fly. Almost immediately the tugging in my gut appeared and I was suddenly flying in air. I stuck the landing and held my arms out wide, "Tada!" I exclaimed.

Percy and Annabeth had to climb the fence the old-fashioned way but they made it eventually. We began to walk through the park, keeping an eye opened for The Tunnel of Love.

The place was deserted. There weren't even any monsters that came to get us. It was just us.

_We found a souvenir shop that had been left open. Merchandise still lined the shelves: snow globes, pencils, postcards, and racks of-_

_ "Clothes," Annabeth said. "Fresh clothes."_

_ "Yeah," Percy said. "But you can't just-"_

_ "Watch me."_

Annabeth snatched an entire row of stuff and disappeared into a changing room. A few minutes later she came out in clean fresh clothes looking like a walking billboard for Waterland.

Percy and Grover followed her example and took some clothes off the racks. I slipped my backpack off of my back and went into a changing room as well. I changed into a pair of black jeans and a plain black T-shirt. Once I was done I went out and offered Annabeth the other pair of jeans that I had stuffed into my backpack. "I would have offered before but I honestly forgot about them." I said sheepishly.

She grinned at me, snatched the jeans out of my hands, and returned to the changing room.

Once we were all dressed, we continued to search for the Tunnel of Love. I listened halfheartedly to Annabeth explain Ares and Aphrodite's affair but I mostly just focused on finding the stupid shield so we can get on with the more important quest.

We finally found it and to be honest it gave me the creeps. The rim was lined with statues of Cupid standing guard with wings spread and bows at the ready. On the opposite side from us, a tunnel opened up. I assumed the water flowed from here when the pool was full.

Grover walked to the edge and pointed to something inside the pool, "Guys, look."

At the bottom of the pool was a pink-and-white two-seater boat with a canopy over the top and hearts painted all over it. In the left seat was Ares' shield.

"_This is too easy,"_ Percy observed. _"So we just walk down there and get it?"_

_ Annabeth ran her fingers along the base of the nearest cupid statue._

_ "There's a Greek letter carved here," she said. "Eta. I wonder . . ."_

"Percy and I will go get the shield you two stay up here in case something goes wrong." I suggested.

"Okay. But what could go wrong?" Grover asked.

"Not sure. It's just a feeling." I replied uncertainly.

Percy and I started down the side of the pool and when we reached the boat I saw something we hadn't seen from up top. There were mirrors all the way around the rim of the pool, facing this exact spot. The bad feeling in my stomach became even stronger.

"Percy, we should just get the shield and go. I have a bad feeling about this." I told him.

Percy had already touched the shield when Annabeth yelled, "It's a trap! There's another Eta on the side of the boat!"

But it was too late._ Noise erupted all around us, of a million gears grinding, as if the whole pool were turning into one giant machine._

_Grover yelled, "Guys!" _

_Up on the rim, the Cupid statues were drawing their bows into firing position. Before I could suggest taking cover, they shot, but not at us. They fired at each other, across the rim of the pool. Silky cables trailed from the arrows, arcing over the pool and anchoring where they landed to form a huge golden asterisk. Then smaller metallic threads started weaving together magically between the main strands, making a net_

"_We have to get out,"_ Percy said.

"Duh!" Was my reply.

Percy grabbed the shield and we began to run back up the slope of the pool. But that was not as easy as it was going down.

Grover shouted for us to come on. Him and Annabeth were trying to open a section of the net for us but the threads began to wrap around their hands wherever they touched it.

_The Cupids' heads popped open. Out came video cameras. Spotlights rose up all around the pool, blinding us with illumination and a loudspeaker voice boomed: "Live to Olympus in one minute . . . Fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight . . ."_

"_Hephaestus!" Annabeth screamed. "I'm so stupid! Eta is 'H'. He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares." _

_We'd almost made it to the rim when the row of mirrors opened like hatches and thousands of tiny metallic . . . things poured out._

From above us Annabeth screamed, "SPIDERS!"

Percy grabbed my hand and we began to run back towards the boat. The spiders were coming from all around the rim now, flooding towards the center of the pool. We climbed into the boat and began kicking the spiders away as they came aboard. The speaker called out thirty-nine and the spiders began to spit out strands of metal thread, trying to tie us down. They were easy to break but there were so many of them and the spiders just kept coming. As my fear grew I could feel electricity in the air, feel it flowing through my body. It centered in my belly and began to flow out towards my hands and feet. The spiders nearest me flew away as if they had been shocked. I continued to shock and kick as many spiders as I could while Percy yelled at Grover to turn the ride on.

As the countdown reached zero, out of nowhere, water exploded out of the pipes and roared into the pool sweeping away the spiders. Percy pulled me into the seat next to him and fastened my seatbelt just as the tidal wave slammed into the boat, over the toping, whisking the spiders away and dousing us completely, but not turning us over. The boat turned, lifted in the flood, and spun in circles around the whirlpool. I gripped onto Percy's hand tightly and he squeezed back just as tightly.

The water was full of spiders that were short-circuiting; some were even smashing into the pool's wall with such force they burst. Spotlights glared down at us. The Cupid-cams were rolling, live to Olympus. But I only focused on the boat. It was riding the current and kept away from the wall. We spun one last time and then rocketed toward the tunnel and into darkness.

We both held on tight, both of us screaming as the boat shot curls and hugged corners and took forty-five-degree plunges. Then we were out of the tunnel and barreled straight toward the exit. But there was a problem. The gates were chained. Two boats were already piled against the barricade.

"Do you trust me?" I yelled at Percy.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" I repeated more urgently.

"Of course!" He yelled back.

"Unfasten your seatbelt and hold onto me!" I commanded. I unfastened my own seatbelt and pulled out my knife. I quickly ripped a hole into the boats balcony and then grabbed Percy's hand tightly, holding him tightly to me. I concentrated as hard as I could and suddenly the tugging in my gut returned and Percy and I were floating in mid air. I willed the air to propel us over the gate and it seemed to listen because the next thing I know we were flying over the crashed boats and onto the other side of the gate. We landed safely on the ground and once over his shock Percy turned toward the Cupid statues that had swiveled around so they could still film us and yelled, "Show's over! Thank you! Good night!"

The statues stopped filming and returned to their original positions. The lights went off and the park became quiet again. Percy hefted the shield onto his arm and turned toward us, "We need to have a little talk with Ares."

He was waiting for us in the diner parking lot.

"Well, well" he said. "Your still alive."

"You knew it was a trap." Percy accused while throwing the shield at Ares. The god caught it easily and spun it in the air like pizza dough. The shield became a bulletproof vest which he then slung across his back.

Ares responded with a wicked grin. _"Bet that crippled blacksmith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids. You looked good on T.V." _His voice suddenly lost the teasing tone he had before, "Except for the fact you were in the Tunnel of Love with Princess over here. Speaking of," he turned toward me, "I know I said you could continue on this little quest, but I'm not the only god that knows your around now and your wanted in Olympus immediately."

Percy stepped in front of me when Ares reached for my hand, "She's not going anywhere with you."

Thunder rumbled overhead and lightening cracked but the sky was clear.

"I know, I know." Ares muttered toward the sky.

Ares was about to say something when Annabeth spoke up, "Percy, Grace has to go." Percy was about to object but she spoke over him, "I don't want her to go any more than you do, but she's been summoned by the gods. She can't ignore that."

"Listen to the girl punk." Ares suggested.

Putting a hand on Percy's shoulder, I turned him to face me. "I'll be okay." I told him. "I'll go to Olympus and we'll meet at Camp Half-Blood when you return from your quest."

"But . . ."

"We don't have time to argue. You have to go see what your father wants." I interrupted.

He knew I was right so he didn't reply. Instead he turned to Ares, "Swear on the River Styx that she won't be hurt."

Ares looked at little insulted, "Don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust any of the gods."

To me Ares looked a little sad at his words but nobody commented on it. "I swear on the River Styx that me, nor any god, will hurt Grace. She will be the most protected creature in this universe."

Percy nodded in satisfaction before turning back to me. "We'll see you at Camp Half-Blood." He said.

I nodded and pulled him into a hug. "Be safe." I whispered to him. I hugged Annabeth next, "Make sure Percy doesn't do anything stupid." She giggled as I moved onto Grover, "Make sure you guys come back safe."

Ares guided me onto his motorcycle and with one final wave and a "hold on" from Ares we were off. Ares weaved in between cars and trucks, going faster than any vehicle I had ever been in. He abruptly turned onto a one way street without slowing down. This would have been okay if the street we were on weren't a street for cars going in the opposite direction. "This is one way!" I yelled over the wind.

Ares either didn't hear me or was ignoring me because he didn't reply. A car appeared in my line of sight and I was sure we were about to crash. I closed my eyes and held onto Ares even tighter. After a few minutes with nothing happening I cautiously opened my eyes and gasped in shock.

We weren't on the one way street anymore, we weren't on any street, we were flying in the air. I felt Ares shake from laughter and I swatted him in the shoulder without thinking. The sun was just setting so the sky was a reddish color and it was beautiful. A flock of birds flew by and I could have sworn I heard them talking but I couldn't be sure over the noise of the wind. The Earth looked even more beautiful from the sky. I could see trees, rivers, mountains, houses; everything and I took great pleasure in watching them all fly by. Ares revved the engine and suddenly I couldn't see anything but Ares' back and a swirl of color. He slowed down a moment later and I could see New York City, my home, far below us.

"How did we get here so fast?" I asked in amazement.

"Travel of the gods." He replied.

We drove for a few more seconds before we landed on the top of the empire state building. Ares parked the bike and helped me off before we began walking to a hidden elevator. Ares pressed a button and we stepped inside. The inside was nothing like what I expected. The wallpaper was a shade of gold that shined no matter what way you looked at it and the floor was pure white. This elevator alone probably cost more than the entire orphanage all together. Ares pulled out a platinum gold card and swiped it. The elevator abruptly began to move so fast I had to hold onto the wall to keep from falling down. Ares paid no attention to the abruptness or the speed and simply just stared at me with a small grin on his face.

Under normal circumstances I would have told him to take a picture but nothing about this was normal. It never occurred to me until now that this man, this god, could be my father. It would explain his over protectiveness and the almost gentle way he regarded me but then I compared his face to mine and I didn't find any similarities. "Are you my dad?" I blurted out without thinking and immediately clamped my hand over my mouth. "I shouldn't have asked that. I'm sorry."

Ares smiled at me reassuringly, "it's ok princess. No, I'm not your dad but you're going to meet him real soon." No sooner had the words left his mouth then the elevator door opened up and Ares gestured for me to get out. I hesitated, "Go on princess. It's ok, I'm right behind you."

I took a deep breath to steel my nerves before stepping out of the elevator and into Olympus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_I was standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below me was Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In the front of me, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky. My eyes followed the stairway to its end, where my brain just could not accept what I saw. _

_From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled palaces-a city of mansions-all with white-columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes. I could make out an open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful, the way Athens must've looked twenty-five hundred years ago. _

My brain kept insisting that this couldn't be here. There was no way a city like this could be anchored above the Empire State Building in view of millions of people and not get noticed. But my eyes insisted that it was here and _I_ was here.

Ares stepped out of the elevator and came to stand next to me, "Beautiful, huh?" I nodded dumbly. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe this place. "Come now Princess, this way." He started down the stairs and I followed behind him in a daze.

We passed some Hawkers in the market who offered to sell me ambrosia-on-a-stick, a shield, and a genuine glitter-weave replica of the Golden Fleece but when they caught sight of Ares all they did was bow and stutter. The nine muses were tuning their instruments for a concert in the park while a small crowd gathered-satyrs and naiads and a lot of good-looking teenagers who might've been minor gods and goddesses. Everybody went about their own business and didn't pay me any attention until they caught sight of the god next to me. They, like the Hawkers, began to bow as soon as they caught sight of Ares. Ares shrugged it off and continued to lead me up the main road towards the big palace at the peak.

_Steps led up to a central courtyard. Past that, the throne room._

_Room really isn't the right word. The place made Grand Central Station look like a broom closet. Massive columns rose to the doomed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellation._

Twelve thrones, built for beings at least ten feet tall, were arranged in an inverted U and an enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit. All of the thrones, except for one, were filled with beautiful beings. There were two men at the end of the U. On the right side of the room all the thrones were filled with the male gods and the left were filled with the females. All eleven of them were focused on us, mostly on me. I could barely look at them without feeling a tingle, as if my body were starting to burn, so I focused my gaze on the floor.

"Grace." A gentle voice spoke from in front of me. My head automatically rose at the sound of my name and I made eye contact with one of the men seated on the throne at the end of the U.

I somehow knew that this was Zeus, the lord of the gods. He wore a dark blue pinstriped suit and was sitting on a simple throne of solid platinum. He had a well-trimmed beard, gray and black like a storm cloud, and a face that was proud, handsome, and grim. But it was his eyes that startled me. They were rainy gray, like mine, and they were shining with happiness. "Graecus." He whispered and tears sprung up in my eyes. He was my father.

I had spent my entire life without parents, or any family for that matter, and right here in front of me was my father, looking at me with so much love and affection that it was almost suffocating. Ever since I met Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, I knew that I had a father out there, but knowing and seeing were two completely different things. I felt overwhelmed.

Zeus (I don't think I will be calling him dad anytime soon) got out of his throne and shrunk to normal size before coming towards me. A part of me wanted to run to his arms like a little girl and stay there for hours, but another part, a more realistic part, reminded me that if he didn't want me then, he wouldn't want me now.

He kept walking towards me until he was standing right in front of me, "Graecus," he whispered reverently, "You look so much like your mother."

"I have your eyes," I whispered without thinking, "And your nose."

His face wrinkled into a smile and he nodded. He raised his hand and touched my cheek softly before his eyes centered in on my necklace. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at it, "Where did you get this?" he sounded mildly offended as if my necklace had done him a personal wrong.

My hand automatically flashed to my necklace and I gripped it in my fist as if to shield it from Zeus' eyes, "My mother gave it to me when I was born. According to Mrs. Cope she died soon after."

Zeus suddenly looked really sad. I wasn't sure if gods could cry but it looked as if Zeus wanted to. "I'm deeply sorry about your mother." He sounded really sincere so I just nodded. "Had I known . . ." he trailed off. "How old are you, Graecus?"

"Sixteen." I answered immediately.

His eyes began to glow in anger and I took a step back on instinct. He turned to a woman with long black hair and intense gray eyes seated on a silver throne with golden basket work on the back and sides. She reminded me of Annabeth and I knew instantly that this was her mother, Athena. Zeus wasn't yelling but I could tell he really wanted to, "How did we not know of her? How was I not aware of my own daughter's existence? She was born sixteen years ago and I had no idea!"

"Why are you asking me? I am the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Hera is the goddess of motherhood."

Zeus turned his angry eyes onto the woman seated on the ivory throne with pictures of willows and peacocks next to Zeus' throne. She was beautiful, like all goddesses, but to me she looked like an average mom. She had long, chocolate brown hair woven into a braid with gold ribbons and brown eyes that seemed to glow with compassion. "I was not made aware of her birth." She turned to me, "Tell me sweetie, what was your mother's name."

"Elizabeth Williams." I answered nervously.

Hera looked confused for a moment before her eyes, like her husband's, narrowed in on my necklace. My eyes narrowed on their own accord and my hand, again, came up to shield the little golden locket from the goddess' eyes.

"May I see your necklace child?" She asked gently.

I hesitated at first but I figured I couldn't deny a god, so I reached up and unhooked the chain before walking towards Hera. I suddenly felt very exposed. I had never took the locket off and now that I had, I felt naked. She stood as I approached and shrunk to human size right in front of my eyes. She held her hand out and I passed the small golden chain to her.

She held it up and studied it for a moment before calling, "Hephaestus," She looked to the male side of the throne room and a huge lump of man seated on a mechanical La-Z-Boy got up and came to us. He was badly deformed but he still seemed to glow with power so I wasn't going to stare. His shoulders were at different heights and he had a huge, bulging, misshapen head. His leg was in a steel brace and he had a wild brown beard that sparks fire from time to time. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked him as she passed the necklace into his large hands.

He studied it closely, turning it around and around, and humming every few seconds. I felt Zeus' presence behind me a second before his hand rested gently on my shoulder. I was uncomfortable at first but then I began to relax. Hephaestus hummed once more and then handed the necklace back to Hera. "It is a magical necklace. I'm not sure who made it but it is designed to hide the wearer from all monsters, demigods, mythological creature, and even gods. To us the wearer simply doesn't exist."

"But we see her. She's right there. And when I saw her at the diner I knew instantly who she was." Ares objected from his leather and chrome throne.

"And Grover was able to recognize me as a Half-Blood." I added.

"That is because they were able to physically see you. The necklace only works if you are not seen by creatures of our world. We know you are here now, because we can see you with our own eyes and Grover was able to smell you because you were in his sight. I am certain had you left his sight at any time he would have lost your scent. Your mother probably wore it while she was pregnant with you, which is why neither Zeus nor Hera was aware of your conception or birth." Hephaestus replied.

"But why would she do that? Why would she not want my father to know about me?" I asked.

Zeus answered me, "Before I had to leave your mother I told her who I was. I told her about Camp Half-Blood and about demigods. And she in turn, told me that she was unable to have children. The night I left I told her if she were to become pregnant I wanted the child to go to Camp Half-Blood and I asked her to name a girl Graecus and a boy Aeacus. She told me that if a child was born that she would not send them away and that they would never know about their divine blood. I tried to explain to her that since I am one of the Big Three that my children's blood would be stronger than a normal Half-Blood's and that they would be safest in the Camp's borders. She would not listen and ended up leaving before we could finish our argument."

I spoke up then, "She went to work in an orphanage when she was two months pregnant and had me seven months later. She named me Graecus Elizabeth, clipped the necklace around me, and then she died. I stayed in the orphanage till I was ten and then . . . then I ran away."

Hera placed a hand on my other shoulder and smiled at me softly. "Everything will okay now. You are home."

"Home," I repeated slowly. I tried to imagine living on Olympus, in one of those beautiful palaces, being able to go to the park and listen to the nine muses play, and visit the market anytime I wanted. The thought of this beautiful place becoming my home sounded really good and against my will a smile began forming on my face.

Hera smiled back at me and then turned her attention to Zeus, "Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" I asked.

Zeus glared briefly at Hera then looked at me tenderly, "We will talk about it later dear. For now you should rest."

"No," I protested, "Tell me now."

Zeus looked at the other man at the end of the U. He was sitting on a kind of deep sea fishing chair. It was decorated with corals and had a built-in holster for a trident. The man looked like Percy, so I knew immediately that this was Poseidon. He had black hair and a neatly trimmed beard, sea-green eyes, and a nice tan. "She deserves to know." He told his brother.

Zeus nodded reluctantly, "There is a prophecy." He began.

"I know. The one about Percy right?"

"There is another one. One that calls for a daughter of Zeus."

"Me?" I asked.

He nodded, "It talks about this daughter becoming a goddess and changing Olympus, and the world, for the better. It says that she will make everyone happier and the world a brighter place. It also says . . ."

He was interrupted by a god clearing his throat loudly. When I turned to see who it was my breath caught. All gods and goddess are beautiful in their own way but this man was perfect. He looked around my age maybe a year older and he was gorgeous. He had sandy blonde hair that was spiked up, and his eyes were the color of the sky. No seriously. If you looked at the sky and then the guy's eyes they would be the exact same color. He was sitting in a throne made of entire gold with some kind of writing all over it. The back of the throne was shaped like a lyre and there was a sun disk above it with twenty-one rays made of arrows. I somehow knew this was Apollo god of the sun, music, prophecy, healing, archery, and poetry.

Apollo and Zeus seemed to be having a silent conversation but my attention was focused on Apollo. I couldn't look away from him for the life of me and a part of me didn't want to.

A few moments later Apollo's eyes shifted from Zeus to me and he didn't look away, neither did I, I couldn't. His eyes were beautiful. They seemed to glow like the sun and I was sure if he wanted to he could disintegrate anyone with just his eyes. He muttered something in Greek that I couldn't make out and his mouth turned up into a smile.

Zeus cleared his throat from beside me and the spell was broken. My face heated up in a blush and I turned my head away from the sun god in embarrassment. There was no way a god like him would want a homeless kid like me to stare at him like that. I just made an idiot out of myself in front of all twelve of the Olympians gods. A women's voice spoke up, "Come on Zeus. Leave them alone. That was the sweetest thing I have ever seen Apollo do!"

I turned my attention to the women that had spoken and figured that she was Aphrodite goddess of love. Imagine the most beautiful women you have ever seen and multiply that beauty by a hundred and that is Aphrodite. She was _that_ beautiful. Zeus apparently didn't hear her. He was glaring murderously at Apollo and for some reason I didn't like it.

I chanced a glance out of the corner of my eye at Apollo and saw that he was staring at me unabashedly with a giant grin on his face. Instead of following my heart and staring right back at him, I looked at Zeus. "Why am I?"

"I told you. You are here to fulfill the prophecy."

"But how do I do that? I don't know how to make mortals happy much less gods."

I'm pretty sure I heard Apollo mutter something like, "I can think of a few ways you can make me happy." But I ignored it.

Zeus briefly glared at Apollo before turning back to me, "You will figure it out. For now you will stay here on Olympus with us."

"But what about Camp Half-Blood? I want to go there."

"It's too dangerous for you. You are too important to risk."

"But you said yourself that Camp was the safest place for me. I want to train." I protested. I really just wanted to see my friends again.

"You can train here. I'm sure Ares and Athena will be happy to tutor you."

"But I want to go to Camp. I want to train like a normal demigod. Please father?"

He looked really happy when I called him father but I knew he was still going to say no so I added, "What if I stay at Camp during the day and stay here at night?"

Zeus thought for a moment and turned to other Olympians, "We shall vote on it. Poseidon?"

Percy's father thought for a moment before nodding yes, "As long as she stays here during the night I see no problem with her going to Camp."

Zeus nodded before turning to the next god whose throne was made out of gray rock and had rams' heads on the arms. "Hermes?" He asked.

Hermes nodded yes. Hephaestus was next and he too voted yes. Apollo was next. He looked torn and his gaze was focused steadily on me. I couldn't bring myself to look at his eyes so I focused on his forehead. After a moment of consideration he shook his head no. "It's too dangerous." He explained.

Zeus nodded like he expected this answer and turned to the next god. Ares voted no, stating that I would get all the training I needed here. The last god, a man with a chubby face, a red nose, and hair that looked almost purple, was seated on a throne made out of grape vines. "Dionysus?" Zeus asked.

"No. I don't need any more demigods at that horrible place." I had expected this answer. Percy had told me all about this particular god and it didn't surprise me that he voted no.

"I vote no as well." Zeus said. "So that's 3 to 4 for the males. Hera, what do you say?"

Hera smiled at me, "Yes. Grace really wants to go and I see no issue in it as long as she comes home at night."

Athena was next, "I think it is too dangerous. Camp may be the safest place for Half-bloods but even it can be penetrated and I will not risk you. My answer is no."

Aphrodite was next, "Yes. It will do you good to spend time with my children. Maybe they can help your fashion sense." She wrinkled her nose at my dirty black t-shirt and ripped black jeans but I didn't take offense to it.

The next goddess looked like she was twelve years old. She had auburn colored hair and eyes that was as silvery yellow as the moon. Though I would never say this out loud, I thought she was even more beautiful than Aphrodite. Her throne was silver with full moons above it and two date palms on the back. I figured she was Artemis goddess of the moon and hunt. "My vote is yes. Grace really wants to go and I see no reason to deprive her of her wants." She gave someone an apologetic smile and when I turned around I saw her twin brother Apollo glaring at her.

The last goddess had long wavy black hair and large brown eyes. Her throne was woven of apple-tree branches, wheat stalks, and dried grass. This had to be Demeter goddess of agriculture and harvest. Her vote could tie so I fervently prayed to her that she would say yes. She seemed to have heard me because she finally nodded.

"That seven to five. So I can go?" I asked hopefully.

Zeus didn't seem happy but he nodded anyway, "But one of us will drop you off and pick you up every day. And if something were to happen you are to immediately call me."

I nodded excitedly and without thinking ran into Zeus' arms and hugged him tightly around his waist, "Thank you Dad."

Zeus was shocked at first but he quickly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me even tighter, "Your welcome my daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After the vote Hera insisted that I get some rest. She took me to a beautiful room that had a view of the entire city. "There are fresh clothes in the closet and the door on the right leads to a bathroom. You'll find everything you need in there. Your father and I will be in our chamber which is right down the hall to your left if you need us."

"Thank you so much Queen Hera. This room is beautiful."

"No need for formalities. You can just call me Hera or mom if you wanted."

My heart gave a painful lurch, "I've never had someone to call mom. It sounds nice." I smiled shyly at her and she returned the smile. "When can I go to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked suddenly.

Hera sighed, "Your father wants you to stay here till after the Summer solstice deadline. In the mean time you have free reign on the mountain. You can go anywhere you like but we would like for you to stay in Olympus. Please don't wonder into the mortal world."

She smiled at me once more and turned to leave, "Mom?" I called. She turned back and I asked, "Dad doesn't really think Percy is the Lightening Thief, does he?"

Hera sighed quietly, "I'm afraid he does. When it comes to your uncle your father is rather paranoid."

"Because Poseidon tried to take over once before?"

"Exactly. Your father is a nice man but he is a strict king. He has made decisions lately that no one agrees with and I'm afraid that a lot of the gods are angry with him for it." She paused, "But that is why you are here. To remind us that we are a family and we need each other. You're going to make everybody happier than we have been in a while."

After Hera left and I had showered and changed into some new clothes, I decided to explore Olympus. I walked pass the park and took a random right turn. I walked down the path for a few moments before I came to what looked like a training arena. There were practice dummies and all kinds of targets scattered all around the arena and on the right wall there were all kinds of weapons imaginable. The left wall had rows of seat carved into the side of the mountain and the very far wall had armors and shields hanging on hooks.

I walked over to the weapons and allowed my hand to run over a silver bow. "You know how to shoot?" A voice asked from behind me.

My instincts kicked in: my knife was in my hand and I spun around with it lifted in a defensive position. At the door of the arena was Apollo. He was wearing a Greek chiton and battle armor with a bow and arrow on his back and a sword hanging on his belt. He had his hands up in a surrender gesture and an easy going grin on his face. His eyes were the same color blue as before but now they shined with amusement. "Easy there. It's just me." he said and I immediately lowered my knife.

My face heated up in a blush, rather from being alone with the handsome god or because I had almost thrown my knife at his face, I wasn't sure. "Sorry." I muttered as I turned back to the bow and arrow I had been admiring.

"Do you know how to shoot?" he asked again. He came to stand next to me and my face got even hotter from his close proximity.

"N . . . no," I stuttered. His very presence made my insides feel tingly and my nerves go haywire.

Apollo hummed, "Well, we're gonna have to fix that." He said. He picked up the silver bow and arrows I had been looking at, before muttering something about it being too much like the hunters' and then putting it back. He looked at the many weapons adorning the wall before picking up a golden bow and arrow that looked very similar to the one strapped to his back. "Much better." He decided. "We need to get you some armor."

He reached for my hand and a zap of electricity ran throughout my entire body from where his skin touched mine. My hand jerked away in shock but Apollo didn't seem fazed, he didn't allow my hand to get away and just held on tighter. He led me over to the wall of armor. I tried on a bunch of different sizes but after a while we finally found one that fit me perfectly. Apollo grinned at me before leading me over to one of the practice dummies.

He helped me strap the bag of arrows onto my back while saying "This is a magical bag and bow. If you lose the bow in battle it'll automatically appear on your back and the bag will never run out of arrows." I tried to focus on his words but he was so close and his face was _right_ there. My hormones were running rampant and thoughts kept running through my head about how gorgeous his face is and how much I wanted to run my hands through his hair but I forced myself to calm down and focus on shooting.

He handed me the bow and made his way behind me to show me how to hold it. His body was pressed right up against me and my thoughts turned from PG to R rated. My face felt like it was going to burn off and my legs felt like jelly. _Concentrate! _I yelled at myself. "Like this," he whispered in my ear as he showed me how to steady my arrow. "Aim," I aimed at the dummy twenty feet away from us. "Pull it back." I did as told like I was in a trance. "Let it fly." I let go and . . . "Bull's-eye," he whispered.

"You're a natural." He said. "Do it again."

We spent hours in the arena. After a few hours of shooting Apollo decided to teach me how to use a sword. I was pretty good at it but I was better with the bow and my knife. I'm sure we would have stayed longer if my father hadn't came in, "There you are."

I immediately looked at the sound of his voice, giving Apollo the opportunity to disarm me and get up close and personal. He seemed to not care that my father was standing at the doorway, he hugged me to his body and we just stared at each other. His face got closer and I was sure he was about to kiss me when my father cleared his throat from the door and I jumped back in shock. My face heated up for the millionth time.

"Apollo, it is almost time for the sun to rise."

"Of course Zeus." He replied but he made no move to leave.

Zeus sighed in what sounded like defeat before turning to me, "When you get the chance your uncle and I would like to see you back in the throne room."

I nodded and he left the arena. I was about to follow him but Apollo put a hand around my arm and stopped me. He turned me around and pulled me closer. One arm was wrapped around my waist holding me to him and the other was holding my chin making me look at him. His eyes were so intense I couldn't look away and everywhere he touched tingled with electricity and I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with my father being Zeus. He seemed to be searching for something and I think he found it because he grinned at me before lowering his head. His lips touched mine and I lost all capability of thought. His lips were soft and warm and he smelt like sunshine and summer and I forgot my own name.

When he pulled back he must have noticed my lack of brain facility because he grinned cockily at me and kissed me softly again. "I have to go be the sun, and you have a meeting with your father and uncle." I nodded dumbly and he laughed lightly. "I'll come see you later love." I stepped away from his intoxicating presence so I could think clearly and nodded again. We walked to the door of the arena together. My mind was running rampant trying to figure out why he affected me the way he did and why in the world I had kissed him. I had never kissed anyone before much less only hours after knowing them.

How did that make me look? Did I look like a whore? Like someone who was _easy_? The thought of this beautiful man thinking of me like that made me incredibly sad and humiliated. I really just wanted to run away and never face this man again but he didn't give me the chance. When we were outside the arena he forced to me to turn around and when I refused to meet his gaze he commanded, "Look at me."

I couldn't help but obey, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. It's natural for us to kiss and we will be doing a lot of it in the coming years. Don't over think it. Did it feel right?" I nodded. It felt like the most natural thing ever. "Then don't worry about it." He sounded so sure but I couldn't help but wonder what my father would think. He kissed me again before telling me he'll see me later and allowing me to head back to the palace.

My father and Poseidon were waiting for me in the throne room. They were sitting on their thrones and had been arguing when I walked in. "Father?" I interrupted.

They stopped arguing but the air was still thick with tension and it made me uncomfortable. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes my dear. Come in. Come in."

I stepped further into the room and waited, "We wanted to talk to you about the Lightning Bolt." Poseidon said.

"Percy isn't the thief." I said immediately. "I understand why you would think that Father, but I'm telling you he didn't steal it. I met Percy, I count him as a very good friend, and he would never even think of stealing something. He didn't even know Poseidon was his father until he went to camp."

Poseidon spoke up, "See brother? I told you."

"Dad, I was with Percy. He doesn't have the bolt. He is on his way to the Underworld to find it."

"You mean to retrieve his mother."

"I admit that the only reason he accepted the quest was for his mother but I'm telling you he's not your thief."

"Then who is?"

"Hades?" Poseidon suggested.

"Maybe. But which demigod would help him?" My father questioned.

They began speaking of possible people but something didn't sit right with me. "Father?" I interrupted.

They both looked at me so I took it as the go ahead, "I don't think its Hades. I don't know why but I have a feeling that it's someone else, someone worse. Percy told me about some dreams that he's had and it doesn't sound like the Hades from the myths."

They both winced at the word 'myth' but otherwise didn't say anything. After a moment of silence Zeus said, "The deadline still stands. Percy Jackson has till midnight of the Summer Solstice to find my bolt and bring it back."

"Father!" I cried.

"Brother!" Poseidon exclaimed at the same time.

Zeus ignored both of us, "My mind is made up. The rest lies with Percy Jackson." He stood from his throne and with a burst of light that I had to shield my eyes from, he was gone.

Poseidon sighed tiredly, "My brother has always been one for dramatic exits."

"Percy will find the bolt uncle. If anyone can its Percy." I said more to convince myself than him.

Poseidon nodded but looked even more uncertain than I was. "Do you think my father will allow me to help them?" I asked hopefully. As beautiful as Olympus was, I couldn't stand the thought that my friends were in danger while I was safe and sound in this beautiful city.

"Allow you to go back into the dangers of the mortal world? _I _will not allow that to happen." He replied.

"But _why_?!" I exclaimed, "Why do all of you care about me so much? From what Percy and the others have said the gods, no offense, don't care about_ any_ demigods. Why am I so special?"

"We care about all of our children." Poseidon argued. "We are forbidden from having any contact with them but that does not mean that we don't care for them and that we don't help in any way we can."

"Forbidden?"

Poseidon sighed again but this time out of regret, "When Percy was born I spent all of my time with him and his mother. I forgot about my godly duties. I was _becoming mortal_. Zeus passed a law that said no god could keep in contact with their children."

"That doesn't seem fair to the gods _or_ the demigods."

Poseidon shrugged, "None of the gods were very happy with Zeus because of the law and to this day I believe none of them have forgiven him. I certainly haven't." His face became very sad and for a moment I could practically _see_ the love he had for his son.

"I'm here to make a difference right? I'm here to make everyone happier. Maybe I can talk some sense into him."

"You can try, but I'm not entirely sure how much a difference you will make. My brother is very proud. To admit that he was wrong about something would be very hard for him."

"I have to try."

"Very well. But wait till he gets his Master Bolt back. He will be calmer then and it will be easier to talk sense into him."

I nodded in understanding. "In the meantime, enjoy Olympus and all it has to offer. I must get back to the sea but I will see you shortly my niece."

"Good bye Uncle." I replied and quickly averted my eyes as he disappeared in a burst of light like his brother had earlier.

I left the throne room and made my way back to the room Hera had shown me to. I took another shower and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. The bed was the most comfortable thing I had ever laid on and I fell asleep instantly.

I figured the sun never set on Olympus because when I woke up a couple of hours later it was still high in the sky as if it hadn't moved a bit. I changed into some jeans and a T-shirt, put on the amour from yesterday, and made my way back to the arena. I spent a few hours training against the dummies before heading back to the Throne Room. I could hear voices from down the hall and decided to just go to the park until I heard Apollo's voice. Against my better judgment I went further down the hall and hid behind a column where I could actually see into the room. Zeus, Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo were the only gods in there. They seemed to be arguing and I began to think this was a common occurrence for this room. From what I could gather Aphrodite and Ares wanted to tell someone something but Apollo and Zeus was adamant that they not.

"I do not want her to feel obligated!" Apollo said angrily.

"She is confused about her feelings! To not tell her is to force even more confusion and possible hurt onto her!" Aphrodite protested.

"We will work through her feelings together! I do not want her to feel like she has no choice in this!" Apollo shot back.

I got the horrible feeling that they were arguing about me and Ares only confirmed my suspension when he said, "Grace is as stubborn as her father Apollo. She will make her decisions regardless of a prophecy and she will never let herself feel obligated."

"I do not care. I am the god of prophecy, it is my decision rather she knows or not and I say no." He growled back.

Aphrodite was about to protest again but Zeus spoke up, "Enough, It is Apollo's decision and that is that. I suggest you stay out of it Aphrodite."

"But Lord Zeus . . ."

"No buts. The matter is closed and that is final."

It was quiet for a few minutes and I decided to come out of my hiding place. I entered the room to see the four gods sitting on their thrones. Aphrodite was fuming and Ares was whispering quietly to her. My father had his eyes closed and seemed to be in deep concentration. Apollo was listening to what looked like an IPod but he immediately put it away when I came in. "Grace!" He cried happily.

My father's eyes popped open and Ares stopped whispering to his girlfriend at the sound of my name. All eyes focused on me and I began to fidget nervously. "Are you . . . Are you ok Lady Aphrodite?" I asked timidly.

Aphrodite smiled sweetly at me and replied, "I am fine sweetie. Do not fret dear."

I nodded but the glares she kept shooting to Apollo didn't convince me very much. I smiled at all of them and headed towards the door leading into the city. Apollo appeared at my side and fell into step with me. "Where to today my lady?" He asked.

I blushed, like I always did in his presence, "You don't have to spend time with me. I'm sure you have all kinds of more important things to do."

"Spending time with you _is_ important." He assured me. "So where are we going?" He asked again.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. I was thinking of going to the park."

"Sounds perfect." He said and we walked the rest of the way to the park in silence. The muses were playing another concert and we spent a few moments watching them but the bowing and stuttering the crowd was doing when they saw Apollo was getting annoying so we found a quiet little tree to sit under. "So tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell." I shrugged shyly. I picked up a stick lying on the ground and began to draw in the dirt. The picture changed into the beautiful city of Olympus as it looked the first time I saw it.

"That's beautiful." He said suddenly. I looked up and realized he was talking about my drawing.

"It's just a doodle." I protested with a blush.

"That looks exactly like Olympus. You even got the mountain peak just right. Do you draw a lot?"

"I love to draw. At night I'd stay up for hours just drawing things I had seen during the day. I use to have a notebook with all of my drawings but I lost it and I couldn't afford to replace it." I had had over a hundred drawings throughout the years stuffed into the little blue notebook and it had devastated me when I couldn't find it.

"Hmmm. Hold on . . ." he snapped his fingers and a golden sketchbook appeared in his hands with a pencil attached to it, "Here you go." He passed it to me, "It will never run out of paper and it will appear whenever and wherever you want it to so you can never lose it."

I ran my fingers over it and smiled at him in thanks, "Thank you. It's amazing."

"No problem. I expect you to draw lots of pictures of me in it." He winked at me cheekily and I couldn't help but giggle.

I immediately open the sketchbook and began to draw a picture of all the gods in the throne room. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Apollo snapped his fingers suddenly and his golden lyre appeared in his hand. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all." I replied as I continued to draw. He began to play and sing a song in a language I had never heard before. It wasn't Ancient Greek because I would be able to understand it but it was something much older and it was beautiful.

We spent hours in the park. My drawing of the gods on their thrones was finished and I began on a new one. One of Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and I sitting on the train. Apollo had gone through a ton of different songs, each one in a different language and each one even more beautiful than the last. Eventually my back was sore from sitting against a tree and night time was almost over. Apollo had to go drive the sun across the sky and I had to get some sleep. Ever since I came to Olympus I didn't have to sleep as much as I did in the mortal world but I still needed at least a couple of hours. It seemed as if my days and nights were mixed up but if I tried to change it I wouldn't be able to spend time with Apollo and the thought made me sad.

The next few days passed roughly the same way. I slept for a few hours during the day, went to the arena to practice, and then Apollo and I would spend hours in the park talking, drawing, singing, just spending time together. We never kissed but Apollo was constantly flirting with me and, I'll be honest, I flirted back. I felt like I had known the god for years instead of just a few days and it kind of felt like we were a couple but I knew better. Apollo was a _god_ and I was just a mere mortal. There was no way he would even contain the notion of being with me in _that _way. I tried to keep up a kind of wall between us so that I wouldn't get my feelings hurt and sometimes it felt like Apollo could sense it because he would frown randomly and ask me a question about myself just so we could have something to talk about.

It was the day of the Summer Solstice and Olympus was the same as always. Everybody went about their day happily except me. My father had grown steadily more aggravated over the week and I knew it was because of the absence of his Master Bolt. Poseidon seemed to be on edge as well whether from his son being in danger or because of the missing bolt, I wasn't sure. I myself was nervous. The gods wouldn't tell me the fate of my friends no matter how many times I asked and I was anxious to see them.

I slept my usual couple of hours that morning and then spent the rest of the day in the arena practicing and clearing my head. Apollo came looking for me when he was done with his sun god duties and found me beating the stuffing out of one of the many dummies with my sword. "There you are! I became worried when you weren't at the park and then your father said he hadn't seen you all day and . . ."

"Chill Apollo." I told him, "I guess I just lost track of time."

Apollo studied me for a few moments, "What's wrong?" He finally asked.

I shrugged, "It's the Summer Solstice."

"And you're worried?" He guessed.

"Of course I am. Annabeth, Grover, and Percy are my friends. What if something happened when they went to the Underworld? What if they didn't find the bolt? What if . . ."

"Whoa. Whoa. Calm down." He hugged me to him and I instantly felt better. He hadn't held me since that very first day and it felt amazing to be in his arms again. "Everything is going to be fine baby. Don't worry." He whispered to me and he seemed so sure I believed him. "Come on."

He led me out of the arena but instead of heading for the park like I expected, we took a left turn and walked for a little longer. We ended up at a meadow with a beautiful waterfall emptying into a little lake at the very end of it. "Apollo, it's beautiful." I gasped.

He grinned at me before pulling his T-shirt over his head and reaching for the button of his jeans. "What are you doing?!" I screeched.

He grinned innocently at me, "I'm going for a swim." He proceeded to strip out of his jeans, leaving him in a pair of dark green boxers, before diving into the lake. He emerged a second later and called to me, "Come on! Don't let me have all the fun!"

I smiled at him and though _'What the hell'. _I stripped out of my shirt and jeans, leaving me in a matching light blue bra and panty set,and jumped in after him. We swam and splashed around for a while and I would have been fine with staying with him in the lake for forever but a conch horn sounded from the big palace and we both knew what that meant.

"It's almost midnight," He started

"Percy is almost out of time." I ended for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Apollo and I entered the throne room with our hair dripping wet and our clothes sticking to our wet skins. Everybody was already there, sitting in their thrones, looking as regal as ever. They all had various looks of confusion at the state of me and Apollo but it was my father that asked, "What in the world have you two been up to?"

"Swimming," Apollo shrugged casually.

"Well you both look ridiculous." He replied.

"I'll handle this Lord Zeus." Aphrodite spoke up. She snapped her fingers and Apollo and I was instantly dry and in new clothes. Apollo's blonde hair was spiked up like it usually is and he was wearing a chiton that also had golden accents in it. He looked every bit the Greek god that he was. My hair was braided with golden ribbons woven into it and I was wearing a white dress with golden accents. The dress was form fitting and had a slit that went up to my knee on the right side.

I glared at Aphrodite, "Did you have to put me in a dress?" I asked her.

Aphrodite shrugged, "You look beautiful sweetie. You should dress like that more often."

"She looks beautiful no matter what she's wearing." Apollo informed her. I blushed down to my toes.

"Shut up." I muttered to him with a shove.

He smiled sweetly at me and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek before making his way to his throne, growing to his true godly size on the way. I walked over to sit next to Hestia on the hearth who gave me a grin and a wink.

"It is midnight." My father's voice filled the room.

"This was predestined. You wanted this battle!" Poseidon hissed.

"Please, fighting is not the answer." Athena reasoned.

Running footsteps could be heard from down the hall and a familiar voice yelled, "Wait! Wait!"

I immediately stood up, "Percy," I whispered in relief.

The boy in question appeared at the doorway and stopped dead in his tracks with an astonished, "Wow!" In his hand was the Master bolt. Annabeth appeared next to him and she too looked overwhelmed. They looked extremely tired but other than that they were safe. I was a little worried that Grover wasn't with them but I told myself that he probably went on to camp. Percy got over his shock and held up the bolt, "My name is Percy Jackson," he said bravely. "And I think you're looking for this."

Zeus got to his feet and walked over to Percy, "Give me the bolt, lightening thief." Percy obliged and as soon as the bolt touched my father's hand the sky erupted in lightening and the room seemed to glow with power. "You are wise to betray your father."

"I didn't steal it and I have no connection to Poseidon." Poseidon looked heartbroken for a moment but quickly hid it.

"If you didn't steal it, who did?" My father asked.

"Luke, son of Hermes." Hermes sat up straighter in his throne. "You see, he was angry at you, at all of you. He wanted you to destroy yourselves."

The gods began to murmur amongst themselves but Zeus raised a hand and everything became silent again. "You have done well," he informed Percy before walking over to sit on throne and saying, "Let there be peace."

The room seemed so much brighter and the air less tense. I walked over to Percy and gently tapped him on the shoulder, "Hello Percy." He turned around quickly and I was immediately pulled into a hug.

"I thought you would be at camp by now." He pulled away and finally noticed my appearance, "Wow. You look . . . amazing." He swallowed visibly and I couldn't help but laugh. "Why aren't you at camp?"

"My father wanted me to stay in Olympus until after the solstice."

"Your father?"

I looked over at my father who was sitting on his throne watching us closely. "Zeus lord of the Sky, Honor, Justice, and Lightning."

Percy looked shell shocked for a moment, "You're a daughter of Zeus?"

I nodded, "But that doesn't matter. Where's Grover?"

"We only had three pearls. He offered to stay behind so the rest of us can get out. Do you think . . ." he looked to me father briefly who was still focused intently at us.

"I'll ask him." I told him quietly. I cleared my throat and all the conversations that had erupted instantly quieted. "Father, Percy's protector, Grover Underwood, agreed to stay back in the Underworld so that Percy, his mom, and Annabeth could bring the bolt to you."

"And now you want me to return him." He concluded. I continued to stare at him. "Very well," he sighed finally. "This assembly's business here is finished. You are all dismissed." All of the gods left except for Apollo, Athena, and Poseidon.

"Hi mom." Annabeth whispered.

Her mom smiled at her, "Annabeth. I am so proud of you."

I spoke up again after a moment of silence, "Can I go to camp with Percy and Annabeth?" He looked like he was going to say no so I added, "I'll come back tomorrow night like promised."

Zeus looked to Apollo but the sun god had his gaze focused on me and Percy. "Very well, but Apollo will accompany you." Apollo looked to him at the sound of his name and Zeus continued, "Inform Chiron of where she will be staying and make sure she is settled into her cabin."

Apollo nodded, stood from his throne, shrunk down to normal size, and walked over to us. He pushed his way in between Percy and me and began leading the three of us out of the throne room.

"Wait," Poseidon called. We turned back around and he looked to my father, "Please brother, I need to speak with him."

Zeus sighed, "Very well but make it quick." Zeus stood from his throne and walked out of the door.

Poseidon looked at us and Annabeth said, "We'll meet you at the elevators." Percy nodded but he looked a little nervous.

Apollo led Annabeth and I out of the room and down the hall. Apollo turned around when we stepped out of the Palace and said, "Annabeth you know where the elevators are, do you mind meeting us there?"

Annabeth got the hint and with a smile at me walked away. "I don't like this." He told me when she was out of hearing range

"What?"

"You going to camp."

"I'll be fine Apollo. Camp is the safest place for me."

"No _this_ is the safest place." He argued.

"I'll be here at night." I assured.

He sighed, "I know." He looked over my shoulder then asked, "Do you like him?"

I turned to look and saw Percy and Athena talking just outside the palace. "Percy?" I asked incredulously. "Of course not! Percy and I are just friends."

Apollo nodded, "Good. Let's keep it that way." Before I could respond he grabbed my hand and led the way toward the elevator. Annabeth was waiting for us and when she spotted our joined hands her eyebrows rose in surprise. I mouthed 'later' to her and she nodded.

Percy came a few moments later and Apollo opened the elevator for us without letting go of my hand. "I have a car waiting for us down there." We rode down to the lobby in silence. Apollo waved at the doorman, opened the door for us, and gestured toward a shiny red Maserati.

"Nice car." Percy whistled.

Apollo grinned at him, "Thanks, it's my sun chariot only toned down a little bit." He walked closer to the car and since he was still holding my hand I was dragged along with him. He opened the passenger door for me, helped me inside, shut the door, and ran around to the driver's side. Percy and Annabeth jumped into the back and soon we were speeding through New York.

Apollo's driving was even more reckless then Ares' but he held my hand the entire time and I couldn't help but feel completely safe. Percy and Annabeth wasn't as comfortable with his driving and Percy told him to slow down more than once but Apollo ignored him. We stopped in front of a hill with a sign at the top that read 'Camp Half-Blood' and I couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

Apollo told me to stay put, got out of his side, came around, and opened my door for me. "Thank you." I told him shyly.

Percy and Annabeth began making their way up the hill towards camp and Apollo was about to follow but I stopped him, "Wait. As pretty as this dress is I don't think it's appropriate for camp. Do you?"

His eyes raked over my body and I suddenly felt very hot. "But you look delicious in this dress." He said as he stepped closer to me, effectively trapping me between the car and him. His arms came to rest on either side of my head and all I could do was stare. My tongue unconsciously came out to wet my lips and his eyes zeroed in on it. His eyes seemed to grow darker and suddenly his lips was on mine. Devouring me and taking everything he could get. I gave it to him willingly. My hands tangled into his gorgeous hair and I pulled him closer.

I'm sure we would have kissed longer had Percy not called down from the top of the hill, "Hey, are you gu . . ." he stopped abruptly and I could see even from here that he was blushing. "Uh, never mind. Take your time." He stuttered out and then walked out of sight shaking his head.

I giggled and Apollo laughed. "We should go. But first . . ." Apollo snapped his fingers and suddenly I was wearing jeans and a blue Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. "Oh and . . ." He snapped his fingers again and a backpack appeared in his hands, "Your armor, bow, and arrows are in there." I grinned at him in thanks, took the bag and slung it over my back. Grabbing his arm I attempted to drag him up the hill. He laughed beautifully at me before following my up the hill and into Camp.

Camp was interesting. I'm sure it would have been very impressive had I not spent the past week in Olympus. I figured all the campers were in their cabins because the place looked deserted.

Percy and Annabeth were waiting for us on the porch of the Big House with a man in a wheelchair. Apollo and I walked to them and when we were close enough the man in the wheelchair said, "Lord Apollo it is an honor as always. And you must be Grace. I am Chiron the activities director here at Camp Half-Blood."

I smiled at him, "It is a pleasure to meet you sir. I've heard a lot about you."

"The pleasure is mine my dear." He replied.

"Chiron there are some things we need to discuss in private." Apollo informed him.

"Of course Lord Apollo. We can go in the Big House." Chiron heaved himself out of his wheelchair and my mouth dropped opened as the middle aged man suddenly became a middle aged centaur.

Apollo reached over and closed my mouth with a laugh before taking my hand and leading me into the Big House. Percy and Annabeth began to follow but Chiron told them to wait outside. They didn't look happy but they had no choice but to agree. Apollo led me to a little sitting area and we took a seat on a couch while Chiron stood in front of us.

"First, do you know who your demigod parent is?"

"Zeus." I answered immediately.

Chiron seemed shocked for a moment but quickly recovered, "So you will be staying in Cabin one."

"Actually Chiron," Apollo interjected. "The only way Zeus agreed to let her come here was if she promised to come home to Olympus at night. One of us will drop her off in the morning and pick her up after dinner."

If Chiron was shocked he didn't show it, "Ok," he was about to say something else but a boy that looked an awful lot like Apollo walked into the room.

"Oh. I'm sorry Chiron I wasn't aware you had company." He apologized, and then he caught sight of Apollo sitting next to me. "Hello father." He said quietly.

My eyes widened at his greeting and I felt really stupid suddenly. Of course he had children; all the gods did, except for Artemis and Hera. "Will." Apollo greeted with a smile.

I removed my hand from his on the pretext of fixing my hair while Chiron said, "Will, this is Grace Williams daughter of Zeus."

Will's eyes widened in shock but he said, "It's nice to meet you Grace. I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo." He gestured to the god next to me but I refused to look at him. I felt so stupid and naïve. I just wanted to leave this room and return to my friends.

"Chiron, do you mind if I leave? I would really like to see my cabin and maybe get some sleep before I meet the other campers."

"Of course dear. Percy will show you the way."

I nodded and left the room immediately. Annabeth had probably gone to her cabin to get some sleep because Percy was the only one on the porch when I got outside. I asked him to show me to cabin one and he obliged. He must have realized I was in no mood to chat because we walked through the camp in silence.

The cabin was the biggest cabin in the entire U with heavy, white columns in the front. The doors were polished bronze that shimmered like a hologram and had lightning bolts streaked down them. The dome shaped ceiling was decorated with moving mosaics of a cloudy day and thunder bolts. There was no furniture except for a giant imposing statue of my father in the middle of the room. I made a mental note to talk to my father about redecorating. A sleeping bag appeared at my feet and I moved it to the far corner of the room, laid down, and used my backpack as a pillow.

I refused to think about Apollo and instead focused on all the things I would do tomorrow. I fell asleep rather quickly.

My dream that night was strange. It wasn't really a dream, more of a vision. I was in a beautiful garden and sitting on a bench in front of me was Aphrodite. "Lady Aphrodite?" I questioned.

The goddess in question smiled at me gently and patted the seat next to me. "Is this real?" I asked as I sat down.

"Well sort of. Your mind is here but your body is still back at your cabin." She answered.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"I brought you here. I think we should talk about Apollo."

My mood instantly changed and Aphrodite seemed to notice because she said, "Come now. You were so happy when you left camp. What changed?"

"He has a kids." I answered.

"And?"

I sighed and let my head fall into my hands, "I don't know." I replied, "I thought maybe . . . maybe he cared about me in . . . in_ that_ way."

"He_ does_ care about you in a romantic way. He cares about you a lot."

"He has _kids_!" I exclaimed.

"That was before he met you." She reasoned.

"I know! But what if . . ." I began but stopped myself. I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud but I didn't have to.

"What if you can't give him what he needs and he looks for it someplace else?" When I gave her a questioning look she added, "I'm the goddess of love sweetie, I know emotions."

I put my head back into my hands and mumbled, "I've never even kissed a guy aside from him and he obviously has a lot of experience."

"Look at me sweetie." I did. "He likes you for you. He won't care about you being inexperienced. In fact he will be happy that you're untouched." I didn't reply. "Don't let his past actions affect the present. You guys are made for each other. I would know." She winked.

I smiled in spite of myself and replied, "I need some time."

She nodded but she didn't look happy, "Ok, but not too much. I suppose I should let you go now. It is almost seven and breakfast begins at eight. I will see you soon." She winked once more and then suddenly I was back in my sleeping bag in the corner of cabin one. The morning sun was creeping through the windows and making the marble floors seem even shiner.

I rolled up my sleeping bag and then made my way to what I assumed was the bathroom. It was just as grand as the main room and there folded on the sink was another pair of shorts and a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. There was also a note from Chiron stating that he figured I would need some new clothes and that breakfast and cabin inspection began at eight. I took a quick shower, changed into the new clothes, and left the bathroom.

I grabbed my backpack and made my way out of the cabin. Percy was standing outside and when he saw me he grinned, "Good morning. I'm here to escort you to the dining pavilion."

I grinned at him in return, "Lead the way."

Since our cabins were at the end of the U we had to pass by everybody and they all stared. Most of the campers were doing some last minute cleaning and stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I heard whispers but the only words I could make out was "new camper", "with Apollo", and "daughter of Zeus."

"Don't worry, they'll lose interest after a while." He paused, "At least that's what Annabeth keeps tell me."

I groaned, "Great."

Percy grinned at me. "So I guess we should talk about schedules. Cabins train together and it's up to the head counselor to decide what activity they do. As the only child of Zeus, you are your own head counselor but Chiron said that since neither of us have any siblings that we can train together if we wanted." He looked at me hopefully.

"Of course we can. It would be pretty lame having to do things alone all the time." I answered.

"We're not alone. We share some classes with other cabins and there is always a teacher there so we have someone to train with. But it will be nice to have another camper there." He grinned at me again and I couldn't help but return it.

The dining pavilion, framed by Greek columns, sat on a hill overlooking the sea. Torches blazed from the columns and there was a central fire burning inside a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. There were twelve tables set up much the same way the cabins were. In the front of the room there was a longer table where Chiron, some Satyrs, and Dionysus were already seated. Annabeth was sitting at the Athena table with some kids that looked kind of like her so I assumed they were her siblings and she waved when we came in. Will was sitting at the Apollo table with some other boys and girls. They all kind of looked alike and I could definitely see the resemblance to their father. My heart took another hit looking at all of them. There were twenty of them sitting at the table and I knew that there were more cleaning the cabin.

Percy interrupted my thought, "Cabins have to sit at their godly parent's table. Campers can't switch tables under any circumstances. I'm not entirely sure what the punishment would be, but with Dionysus as camp director I don't really want to find out."

"So where is the Zeus table?" I asked. It sucked that we couldn't eat together but I wasn't really one to complain.

Percy led me to the table closest to the head table and Chiron gave me a wave and smile as I passed. I returned the gestured but then looked to Percy, "Where is the Poseidon table?" He patted the table right next to mine and I grinned. We may have to sit at different tables but we could at least still talk.

We took our seats and food appeared on our plates instantly but my glass remained empty. Percy leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Talk to it. Tell it what you want. As long as it's not alcoholic it will appear."

I thought about it and finally said, "Butterbeer." I had always been in love with Harry Potter ever since I was able to read it and Percy did say whatever I wanted. A yellow liquid appeared in the goblet and I took a hesitant drink. It tasted a little bit like less-sickly butterscotch and it was nice and smooth going down. I decided I liked it.

Percy ordered blue coke and explained that his favorite color was blue and his mother would always try to make blue food for him. Just as I was about to take a bite of my food Percy said, "Wait. We have to offer some of it to the gods. They like the smell of burnt food."

I nodded and followed him to the fire. He dropped in the best biscuit and the crispest piece of bacon with a muttered, "Poseidon."

I stepped up to the fire and dropped the juiciest apple and some eggs and said, "Zeus." In my head I added, _"Thanks dad for letting me come to camp, I love it."_ The wind picked up around me and I knew it was my dad responding.

Just as Percy and I got back to our tables Chiron stood up and called everybody's attention to him, "Good morning campers. As you all are probably aware we have a new camper joining us." He motioned to me, "Grace Williams, daughter of Zeus." A mummer rose up in the room and suddenly my plate looked very interesting. Chiron quieted everybody again and continued, "I'm sure you have heard by now that Zeus' master bolt has been returned and our campers sent on the quest have returned safely. The Olympians are at peace and we will have a bonfire tonight to celebrate." A cheer rang through the room. "In other news, Capture the flag has been scheduled for this Friday. Now enjoy your breakfast and have a good day."

Excited chatter filled the room and as Percy and I began to eat I asked, "What's Capture the Flag?"

He explained and then added, "I'll talk to the Athena cabin about you being on our team."

I nodded and we continued to talk about random things. Soon we were laughing and chatting, like we had known each other for years instead of just a few days. I'm assuming it's because we are both children of the Big Three and that we were both born because of a broken oath. Percy felt like the brother I never had and I was glad we would be spending all day together.

When we were both finished eating Percy asked, "Are you ready? We have Sword and Shield class with Clarisse and the Ares cabin from nine to ten."

I grinned at him and we both stood up and made our way to the arena. I was a little nervous but I was confident that the little training I had with Apollo would help me and I was really excited to train like a regular demigod.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sword and Shield class with the Ares cabin was okay. A sword wasn't my weapon of choice, I prefer bow and arrow, but Apollo taught me some moves and I was able to hold my own against Percy. Next was Archery with Chiron and the Athena cabin and that was hands down my favorite lesson. Like Apollo said, I was a natural at archery and Chiron was very impressed.

After Archery we met up with the Demeter cabin to go winged horseback riding. It was interesting to say the least. As the daughter of Zeus I was really good at anything to do with the air but when I was able to hear the Pegasus' voice in my head I thought I was insane. But then Percy started talking to his Pegasus and I felt a little better about it. My horse was pure white with a little bit of blue in his wings and I instantly knew that we would be spending a lot of time together. His name was Porkpie and after the lesson I promised I would come back before dinner and bring him some treats.

At 1:00 we had Monster Assault Techniques with the Hermes cabin. Today we learnt all about Flesh-eating Horses. They didn't have an actual Flesh-eating Horse but the Hephaestus kids had made a model of one that moved and fought the same way as a real one, so we were able to fight with it. At 2:00 we had a choice between canoe races with the naiads, or the climbing wall with the Satyrs. Percy and I decided on canoe races. I figured with the son of the sea god with me there was no chance of the canoe overturning. At 4:00 we headed down to the beach to swim and hang out with the Nereids, and then we had free time. While Percy went to play volleyball with Annabeth and some of her siblings I headed back to the stables with an apple I asked one of the nature spirits to get me. Porkpie was in his stall and when he saw me with an apple he got excited.

"_Hello there beautiful." _He whistled but I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or the apple.

"Hey Porkpie. How are you, buddy?" I asked as I patted him on the back.

"_Great. Is that for me?" _His eyes zeroed in on the apple with a hungry look and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Course it is buddy. I promised you a treat." I tossed the apple to him and he gobbled it up mid air.

"Hey," a voice spoke from behind me. I turned around and was met with a tall, skinny boy. His curly brown hair hung down into his blue eyes. His upturned eyebrows and the mischievous gleam in his eyes told me he was a son of Hermes. I vaguely remembered Percy introducing me to the Stoll brothers but I wasn't sure which one he was.

I decided to guess, "Hey, Connor?" It came out as more of a question and Conner laughed before nodding.

"Got it right on the first try, I'm impressed."

I grinned at him, "So what brings you to the stables?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged, "Travis was busted for picking the lock on the Camp Store so he's up at the Big House getting lectured by Chiron and I was bored. I saw you come in here and thought I would see how you like camp."

"It's ok. It's certainly different, that's for sure."

"Yea it can be a lot to take in. Did you know you were a demigod before you came here?"

I nodded, "I met Percy, Annabeth, and Grover on their quest. Grover recognized me as a Half-Blood and they explained everything to me. I traveled with them for a while but then I went to stay with . . . some family."

If he noticed my pause he didn't comment, "How did you find out your dad was Zeus?"

I lied, "He claimed me after Percy, Grover, and Annabeth explained things to me." I decided to change the subject, "So what's it like, having so many siblings?"

"Oh they're not all my siblings. Hermes only has thirteen kids that we know of. "

"But your cabin has to have at least thirty kids in it."

"Most of them aren't his. They're undetermined." He shrugged.

"Undetermined?"

"Unclaimed. Their godly parent is either a minor god, and therefore they don't have a cabin here at camp, or their parent just hasn't claimed them yet."

"That's awful!" I exclaimed, "Why do the minor gods and goddesses not have cabins here?"

Conner shrugged, "I don't know but it totally sucks. The demigods who aren't claimed feel unwanted and unloved and most of them end up leaving the camp and never coming back. And those that stay are always depressed and angry at the gods."

Conner sounded angry and I was right there with him. It wasn't fair to the demigods and it wasn't fair to the minor gods and goddesses. They deserved just as much recognition as the Olympians do.

"But the rest of us aren't that lucky. Sometimes I think I'd rather not know who my dad is. It's not like he cares about any of his kids anyway. No one's even met him before, well except for . . ." he trailed off but I knew who he was talking about, Luke, the one who stole the Lightning Bolt and tried to start a war between the gods. He hadn't been mentioned all day and I figured it was a sore spot for the Hermes cabin. He had been their counselor after all. "If I didn't have Travis with me, I think I would feel the same way as Luke did. He talked about it sometimes. How he felt like a tool, like the gods had let him down and didn't care about any of the demigods. Some of the things he said made sense and, like I said, if it wasn't for Travis and all the great friends I have here, I would probably be on his side."

Before we could finish the conversation another Hermes kid came running into the stables shouting Conner's name. "Chris and Kimmie are fighting again, something about Kimmie stealing Chris' wallet." The girl told him. Conner sighed and apologized to me before running off with the girl in the direction of Cabin 11.

I turned back to Porkpie with troubling thoughts but I pushed those aside and focused on the Pegasus in front of me. I stayed with Porkpie for an hour. I brushed his hair, cleaned his hooves, and then took him for a fly around the camp. To me, there was no better feeling than flying. I felt at home in the sky and I figured it was because of who my dad was. Dinner started at seven so we headed back to the stables around six and after I said goodbye to Porkpie I headed to the Camp Store to get some new clothes and then went back to my cabin for a shower before dinner.

I made it to the Mess Hall a little before seven and found most of the campers already sitting at their tables. A freshly showered Percy was talking to a familiar satyr at the Poseidon table and my walk became a little faster in my excitement to see him. I came up behind him and hugged him from behind with an excited, "Grover!" The satyr in question turned in shock and when he saw me his grin matched my own and he hugged me back just as fiercely.

"Grace! I'm so happy to see you!" He bleated at me. "I was so worried when you left with," he lowered his voice, "Ares. But Percy just told me that you asked your father to bring me back and I'm so thankful for that. And . . ."

I interrupted with a laugh, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down G-Man. We have plenty of time to talk."

He was about to say something but Chiron cleared his throat and gave us a pointed look that I figured meant I should sit down. I patted Grover's shoulder and then sat down at my father's table. I asked my goblet for a cherry soda and watched as my plate filled with food. Percy and I walked to the fire together and each of us gave the best of our food to a god of our choice. I gave most to my father but I offered a little to Aphrodite in thanks for the talk last night. During dinner Grover, Percy, and I talked about all kinds of things. They told me a lot of things about the camp and I told them about my time in Olympus. I didn't mention Apollo and instead told them about all of the beautiful things that I saw. Talking with the boys helped me keep my thoughts away from the talk I had had with Conner but it was still in the back of my mind.

I wondered how many demigods felt the same way Conner had. How many felt the way Luke had, like the gods had abandoned them? How many felt like they didn't care about them? I knew that wasn't true. The gods may be a lot of things but I honestly believed that they loved their children. I had seen the look on Hermes' face when Percy told them about Luke and the look that Athena had given Annabeth in the throne room. I know for certain that Poseidon loves Percy and, even though I hate to think about it, I saw the pride that shown in Apollo's eyes when his son, Will came in the Big House last night. The gods most definitely love their children but they were forbidden from having contact with them and that was a problem.

After dinner we had two hours to kill before the bonfire/sing-a-long that the Apollo cabin was holding. Percy, Grover, Annabeth and I decided to go down to the beach to hang out. Percy and Grover immediately started chasing each other down the beach while Annabeth and I took a seat on the sand. We talked a little bit about the architect on Olympus but eventually I decided to ask her about the prophecy my father had mentioned.

"Annabeth, have you ever heard of a prophecy that calls for a daughter of Zeus?" I asked. I figured if anybody knew what the prophecy said exactly it would be Annabeth. She had been at camp longer than anybody and Chiron seemed to trust her above all others. If anybody could help me it was her.

"A daughter of Zeus specifically?" She asked and I nodded. She looked deep in thought for a few moments but she finally shook her head no, "Why?"

"My father mentioned something about a prophecy and they, the gods, seemed confident that it was about me. That's partly why they want in Olympus."

"Did they mention what it said?"

"A little, but I know that they're hiding something from me." I told her about the short conversation my father and I had had about the prophecy and about the way Apollo had interrupted him.

She seemed very intrigued, "I'll asked Chiron about it and see what I can find out." She promised me. We were quiet as we watched Percy tackle Grover and send them both tumbling into the sand. "So do you have any ideas? I mean about how to make everyone happier?"

I nodded, "I have a few ideas. I just don't know how my father will take it. It was a talk I had had with Connor Stoll that made me think of it. He told me about how the unclaimed demigods are all depressed and angry at the gods and about how sometimes he feels like his dad doesn't care about him. He said that if it wasn't for his brother and the friends he had here at camp, he would probably be on Luke's side. It makes me wonder how many of the other demigods feel that way."

Annabeth didn't seem surprised, "A lot of them probably. Did you know that last night was only the third time I have ever seen my mom? And only two of my siblings have met her as well. I know for a lot of the campers, the only reason they stay loyal to the gods is because of their siblings and friends. In a way Luke is right, but he doesn't understand the consequences not having the gods will bring. He's so focused on his anger he hasn't thought things through and that's dangerous."

I didn't say anything and we continued to sit in the sand in silence. Eventually the boys joined us and they began telling me about what happened after I left them. Around 9 a conch horn sounded and we began making our way to the bonfire. The Apollo cabin led us in a sing-a-long but my heart couldn't handle it so I skipped out early and made my way back to Cabin 1. They looked so much like their father and their singing reminded me of his and I couldn't handle it.

When I entered the cabin I actually had to walk back out and make sure it was the right one. Yeah, it's definitely the right cabin but the inside looked completely different than the way it had been a few hours ago. For one, there was furniture. I actually had a _bed_! It was on the far wall in the middle of the room and looked like it was big enough for five people. The comforter was gold with white swirls on it and there was a pile of pillows at the top of the bed all in shades of gold and white. On the right wall there was a grand desk with a computer sitting on it and a desk chair in front of it. Next to it was a big screen T.V. with a couple of gold and white bean bags scattered around it. On the left wall was a white dresser and a new door that I figured led to a closet or something.

In my opinion the best change was that the giant statue of my father had been removed. Instead there was a picture of him on the wall behind my bed but I figured it was better than the ugly statue that made him look like a hippie. As I was inspecting the picture a voice came from behind me said, "I put that in that specific spot so that I can always watch over you, even in your sleep."

My father was standing behind me wearing a dark blue pinstriped suit and a pair of dress shoes. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but return it. "You got me furniture?" I asked in amazement.

"Well Hera and I figured you would be more comfortable with a bed, not that you're going to be using it much, but still." He shrugged.

I couldn't stop myself from running forward and throwing my arms around my father's waist. Like the first time I hugged him, he was shocked at first but quickly overcame it and hugged me back.

When we pulled back I whispered quietly, "I haven't had a bed since I was 10."

Zeus didn't say anything for a moment and when I looked up he was looking at me with regret. "Well from now on you have two. Here and on Olympus."

I didn't reply and there was silence for a while, "Are you ready to go home? We have a council meeting in a few moments." he asked finally.

"Yes." I said simply. I loved camp but Olympus was my home and I had a feeling it always would be.

Zeus snapped his fingers and suddenly we were in the throne room surrounded by the other gods. "Hello dear. How was camp?" Hera asked as she hugged me.

"It was good. I learned a lot and I met a lot of friends." I answered carefully.

"That's awesome sweetie. You'll have to tell me all about it after the council meeting." She told me with a pat to me cheek. I smiled at her and turned around to go to my room.

Before I could leave the room however, my father called my name and when I turned around he said, "Where are you going?"

My eyebrows were furrowed when I replied, "To my room."

"We're having a council meeting." He told me.

"I know that. That's why I'm going to my room, so you guys can get on with it." I replied to him a confused tone.

"We would like for you to stay at out council meetings. You know, as practice for when you become a goddess." He winked at me but I couldn't really focus on that. My mind had frozen on the three words at the end 'become a goddess'.

"A goddess?" I asked dumbly.

"Of course. " Zeus said confused at my reaction, "You're considered a goddess in training here on Olympus."

"I am?" I asked.

Zeus just nodded and waved me back into the room. I obeyed, although I still wasn't sure how I felt about being a 'goddess in training'. I took a seat at the hearth next to Hestia and listened to all of the different reports given by the gods and goddesses about their different domains.

Sometime during Ares' report I had pulled out my knife and had began to sharpen it, so I did not notice all of the Olympians turn their attention to me after Demeter had finished her report. It was the silence that had enveloped the room that finally made me look up. All of them were just staring at me and I was afraid that I was in trouble for not paying closer attention until I caught sight of my father's expression. He didn't seem angry, more amused, so I figured I was ok.

"Um, why are you all looking at me?" I asked awkwardly.

"Since Dionysius is not here, we need someone to report on the demigods and Camp Half-Blood. You will be spending your days there, so who better than you?" My father stated.

"What do you want me to report on?"

All the gods began talking at once, asking how their children were, if they were happy, and so on. I realized that the gods really do care for their children and that they were just as heartbroken as the demigods were about not being able to spend time with them. For some reason, their love for their children and the memory of the talk I had had with Connor gave me strength to say what I needed.

I stood up and approached my father's throne. I stilled my nerves with a deep breath and began, "There_ is_ something that was brought to my attention today." I paused to gather my thoughts and began again, "I was talking to Connor Stoll, son of Hermes. He told me about the unclaimed demigods and about how they felt unloved and unwanted. He told me that most of them leave the camp and are never heard from again." I paused again. This was the part they weren't going to like. But I pressed on, "He went on to say that they weren't the only demigods who felt that way. He said something along the lines of, 'sometimes I think it would be better not to know who my dad is'. He told me that if it wasn't for his brother Travis and the friends he had at camp, he would probably be on Luke's side. I talked to a daughter of Athena and she told me that a lot of the demigods felt that way. They feel unloved. They feel used by you guys. They feel as if you only keep them around as tools."

"But that's not true." Aphrodite whispered and I turned my head to face her. She looked heartbroken and the other gods' faces didn't look that different. "We love our children." She said louder, "The only reason we don't visit them is because of the law that Zeus passed." At this a lot of them turned to glare at my father and I knew that now was the time.

"I know that, Lady Aphrodite. And that is why I request you dissolve the law stating that gods have no contact with their children." I turned to my father who did not look happy. "Father, I understand why you made the law. But you have to see that it is only doing more harm than good. Whether you realize it or not, you need demigods and this law is pushing them away."

Athena spoke up then, "She is right Zeus. The law was strategic at first but now it is not. It is best to dissolve it before any more of our kids join Luke."

He still didn't look convinced so I added, "How would you feel if you weren't allowed to see me? I _am_ a demigod, and according to your law you aren't suppose to have any contact with me."

Athena spoke to the room at large again, "I move that we dissolve the law that states gods have no contact with their demigod children. All in favor?"

Everyone raised their hand including my father. "But you may not visit them anytime you wish. We have responsibilities and they must train to protect themselves. We will set aside a day every week and will go and spend it in camp with our children." The gods all seemed happy with this and my father turned to me, "Grace, will you talk to Chiron about this and see which day he thinks is best?" I nodded and he continued, "I will let you all know of the date. Everyone is dismissed."

All of the gods thanked me as they walked out and it made me happy that I could make them happy. I finally knew what I had to do to complete the prophecy and I was satisfied. Soon the throne room was empty except for me and I was about to go to my room to sleep when a voice spoke up, "Grace?"

It was Apollo looking as beautiful as ever. "Apollo." I greeted softly.

"Are you upset with me?" _He sure doesn't beat around the bush_, I thought.

"What makes you think that?" I stalled.

"You left last night without saying goodbye."

"I was tried."

"Liar." He said simply. "You began acting strange when my son came in. Are you upset that I have children?"

"No. It's just . . ."

"Just what?"

"I thought maybe you cared about me. But now I'm thinking I'm just another notch on your bedpost." I said honestly.

Apollo stepped closer to me and forced my chin up with his hand so I would look him in the eyes. "I _do_ care about you. You are so much more to me than just a notch on my bedpost. I don't just want you for your body, I want you for_ you_."

"But I've never . . . I mean I'm a . . ." I took a deep breath to calm down and said quietly, "I've never been with somebody in _that_ way before. I had never been kissed before you." I was blushing so hard that I was afraid my face would burn off and I had closed my eyes to keep from looking at the god in front of me. I did not want to see his face.

"Look at me." He commanded me softly and I was helpless but to obey. He looked pleased and happy when he said, "You have no idea how happy that makes me. Do not worry love. I will teach you all you need to know."

"But what . . . What if I cant . . . please you? And you . . ." I didn't finish but I didn't have to.

Apollo seemed to know just what I was thinking, "And I go looking for it somewhere else?" He finished. I nodded in silence. "That will never happen. You are everything to me and now that you are here, I will not need another woman. You are all I need." he whispered softly.

My heart swelled and I believed him instantly. My head moved on its own accord and suddenly were kissing and everything was as it should be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Wake up." A gentle voice whispered into my sleep idled brain. Warm lips pressed against my own, "Come on baby. Open those beautiful eyes of yours." The voice whispered again as the lips traveled down my jaw and along my neck. My eyes opened on their own accord as the gentle lips became just as gentle teeth and the kissing became nips. Apollo was lying next to me, hovering halfway on top of me. "There they are." Apollo muttered as he kissed his way back up to my mouth.

"Good morning." I whispered against his lips and he grinned in return. When we pulled away I asked, "What time is it?"

"It's almost time for the sun to rise. Zeus wants me to drop you off at camp on my way so you can talk to Chiron before the campers wake up." I nodded but made no move to leave the comfort of the soft, warm bed. Apollo chuckled at me before yanking on my covers so that they fell onto the floor. He then bent down and picked me up bridal style. I shrieked in shock and my arms automatically wrapped themselves around his neck in an attempt to keep myself from falling.

His chest rumbled with a chuckle as he carried me into my bathroom and sat me on the edge of the sink. "Don't move," he ordered me sternly before turning around and fiddling with the knobs of the shower. I obeyed happily, appreciating the delicious way the muscles in his back flexed when he moved and the way the jeans he wore accentuated his bottom as he bent over the tub slightly. He looked over his shoulder and smirked brilliantly at me when he caught me ogling him. I blushed bright red but he ignored it and instead asked, "Do you want a bath or shower?"

"Shower is fine." I answered. He nodded at me and turned back to the shower.

A moment later he turned back around and came to stand in front of me. "I'll be in the throne room. When you're dressed come meet me." I nodded at him and he kissed me softly on the lips then on the forehead before leaving.

I showered quickly then dressed in a pair of shorts and a blue Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. I put on my armor, strapped my bow and arrow across my back, made sure I had my knife in a sheath that I had strapped to my thigh under my shorts, and made my way to the Throne Room. Apollo was sitting by the hearth conversing with Hestia when I entered the room. My father was sitting on his throne with Hera sitting next to him, both in their godly height, and when I walked in they both greeted me with smiles. Apollo stood when he saw me, waved at Hestia, and walked over to me.

"Before you leave, I have a gift for my daughter." My father called. He stood from his throne and shrunk to normal size before motioning me forward. I obeyed and when I was closer he motioned for me to turn around. I arched an eyebrow but my father smiled at me and made the motion again. When my back was to him I felt a familiar chain wrap around my neck and my father clasped it quickly. I looked down, expecting to see the familiar heart shaped locket, but was met with an unfamiliar golden lightning bolt charm hanging from the same chain.

"If you yank on it, it will turn into a sword. Try it." He said softly. My hand wrapped around the charm and I watched as it shimmered and elongated in my hands. The chain didn't even hurt as it was yanked from my neck. "To undo it, just think of the necklace." I imagined the lightning bolt charm and immediately the sword disappeared and I felt the familiar weight of the necklace around my neck. "You can never lose it. If you drop it in battle it will always appear back on your neck."

"Like Riptide." I said.

"Her name is Αλεξις."

My mind had no trouble translating the Greek name into English, "Alexis. It means defender or helper." Don't ask me how I knew that, I just did.

My father sounded pleased when he said, "Correct. I had Hephaestus make it especially for you. It is Celestial Bronze infused with some of my lightning. It can shoot lightning at your will but it will take a while for it to regenerate enough energy to do it."

I nodded my understanding, hugged my father then Hera, before making my way back to Apollo. He held my hand before leading me out of the Throne Room and into the bustling city of Olympus. Instead of leading me towards the elevator we headed toward the cluster of huge mansions closest to the Big Palace. Apollo led me to a gleaming golden palace that reminded me a lot of the Apollo cabin at Camp and I knew that this was his home. It was very simple but at the same time beautiful and out in front of it, parked in a driveway, was a yellow fiery chariot that I guessed was the sun chariot.

When we got closer to the chariot Apollo pulled out a set of keys and pressed a button. The chariot glowed a little brighter and transformed into the red Maserati from yesterday. "This is my favorite form of the Sun Chariot." Apollo informed me, "Do you know how to drive?" I shook my head in the negative and Apollo appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Well its time you learn."

He offered me the keys but I refused to accept them and began shaking my head furiously. "I can't! I've never driven before and this is a really important vehicle. What if I crash it?"

"I won't let us crash. I would never put you in any danger if I could help it. And besides this is a _flying_ car and your father is the lord of the sky. There's no way he would let you fall out of his own domain." He dangled the keys in my face and when I still didn't reach for them he added, "Please baby." He pouched his lips out in a pout and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

I was powerless to refuse him. With a deep sigh I reached for the keys. Apollo grinned beautifully at me and pecked my lips in thanks. He opened the driver's seat for me, helped me in, closed my door, and then made his way to the other side. I carefully started the car and then looked to Apollo for help. He talked me through it and pretty soon we were soaring in the sky over New York City. I was really tense at first but the feeling that I was beginning to associate with flying soon filled me and I began to relax and enjoy myself. Apollo directed me to the camp and told me to park in front of the Big House. The Maserati lit the entire camp up and when I got up I saw that the grass underneath the car had been scorched.

I grinned sheepishly at Chiron who was standing on the porch of the Big House but he didn't seem to mind. Apollo got out of the car after me and came to stand in front of me. "You did great baby. I'll be here to pick you up after sunset." He promised me. I nodded at him in the affirmative and then leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips. He returned the gesture and with one final kiss he got back into the Maserati and flew off.

After watching him leave the meadow, I turned back to Chiron who was still in his pajamas and said, "Sorry for the early wake up."

He shrugged, "It's okay. Why don't we go inside and you can tell me why the gods sent you early."

He led me back to the same sitting room and I took a seat before beginning. I told him all about the meeting and what I had told the gods. He seemed impressed but let me finish my story without interruption. "So the council decided that they will set aside one day every week to come visit their children here at camp. They wanted me to ask you what day would be appropriate."

Chiron's eyes widened and he seemed too shock to speak for a second. But he eventually said, "Hm . . . I suppose Saturday would be best. I'll inform the campers at breakfast this morning. Will you let the gods know the time?"

I nodded, "I'll tell them to arrive around the same time we finish breakfast."

"That should be perfect." He suddenly seemed nervous, "We've never hosted the gods before. There is a lot we must do to prepare and there is only three days to do it." He seemed to have forgotten that I was there for a moment.

"Sir?" I asked.

He jerked back to the present and apologized to me but I just shrugged. It was a lot to take in, it didn't surprise me that the man was in shock. "There is still thirty minutes before breakfast officially starts. If you would like, you could go visit your friend Porkpie at the stables." He offered and I immediately accepted.

I said my goodbyes to Chiron and made my way to the stables where some peagasi were already grazing the fields. Porkpie was already out and when he caught sight of me he flew over, _"Hey there beautiful!"_ he whistled.

"Hey buddy." I replied cheerfully. "How are ya this morning?"

_"I'd be better if I had some sugar cubes."_

I laughed at him and said, "I'll try to get you some before I come for winged horseback riding."

He seemed satisfied by my answer and began asking me all about my first day at camp. I told him it was good and then told him about the council meeting, leaving out the part that I was a goddess-in-training. He seemed nervous about Saturday and I figured it was because they were gods and all powerful.

It seemed weird for people to be afraid and intimated by them. They had been nothing but nice to me and I saw no reason to fear them. They actually felt like family to me and for some reason I knew they would never hurt me.

Porkpie was in the middle of telling me about a daughter of Aphrodite that was caught kissing a son of Ares when the conch horn that signaled breakfast sounded. I told him goodbye with more promises of trying to get him a sugar cube before heading to the mess hall. Percy was already at the Poseidon table when I took my seat. I saw Annabeth at the Athena table and waved at her before turning my attention to the head table where Chiron, Dionysus, some satyrs, including Grover, and the Dionysus cabin sat.

Once Chiron saw me he made his way over to my table and asked quietly, "Would you like to tell the campers about Parent Day?"

I was apprehensive but I figured it would be easier for me to explain since I was actually there, and it was sort of my ideal, so I agreed. Percy gave me a confused look as I stood up but I just smiled at him a little nervously and followed Chiron to the head table. A hush descended on the room and I could feel the eyes of all the campers staring at me. Dionysus gave me an encouraging smile and after I took a deep breath, I turned around to face the other campers.

Chiron stood next to me but the campers' eyes were focused solely on me. "Um . . . hi." My voice squeaked a little but I cleared my throat and reminded myself that I had spoken to a group of twelve very powerful beings just hours before so I should have no problem speaking to their children. With renewed confidence I spoke again, "For those of you who do not know, I am Grace Williams daughter of Zeus. I arrived at camp early yesterday morning and went to Olympus late last night for a council meeting." Murmurs broke out at this but I cleared my throat again and all attention turned back to me. "Anyway, yesterday it was brought to my attention that nobody was particularly happy about the law my father had passed stating no gods could have contact with their children. I brought it to the gods' attention and, with the help of Athena, managed to convince them to dissolve the law."

More murmurs broke out, this time excited, and I allowed them to talk for a few moments before calling their attention back to me. They automatically became quiet and I marveled at their abrupt obedience. "It was decided that every Saturday would become Parent Day. The gods will arrive a little after breakfast is finished and then spend the day with their children."

Something strange happened then. I could actually _feel_ everyone's apprehension mixed in with excitement. I could sense it in the back of my mind but I could tell that it was theirs and it was so shocking I almost fell over. The emotions became stronger, suddenly overshadowing everything else, and I could hardly breathe. The emotions grew in their intensity and my body was encompassed in pain. Images began flashing through my mind of faces, some I knew, and some I didn't. Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Will, all of the other campers, other kids that I automatically knew was demigods. I knew who all of their parents were, even the minor gods and goddess' kids. The images clouded over my vision and I could feel myself begin to shake slightly.

Dionysus must have sensed something was wrong because he suddenly appeared behind me and placed a steadying hand on my shoulder. I vaguely heard him whisper, "Its ok," in my ear but I was so overwhelmed with all of the new information flooding my mind I didn't care. He said something louder but my brain was too busy to comprehend what it was and suddenly I lost consciousness.

When I came to I was laying on a giant bed in the middle of the Throne Room. Apollo was the first face I saw because he was sitting next to me on the bed. Most of the gods were sitting in their thrones, but my father, Hera, Aphrodite, Ares, and Athena were all surrounding my bed anxiously. When they saw my eyes were opened they smiled in relief and the room seemed less tense. I tried to sit up but my arms felt like they were asleep so Apollo helped me and then supported my weight on his chest.

"Thanks." My voice was hoarse but it didn't hurt when I talked and for that I was thankful, "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" My father asked.

I told them what had happened but they didn't seem as surprised as I was, they actually seemed to be expecting it. "Your powers are coming in." Athena said.

"Powers?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Your father mentioned that you were a goddess-in-training correct?" she replied. I nodded and she continued, "You were always meant to be a goddess. Your powers were always there, just buried. The Fates must have felt it necessary to give them to you now."

"Why did it hurt so much?"

"Because you are still mortal." Ares spoke up, "Your body cannot sustain such power and it overloaded. You will continue to get weaker and weaker unless you are changed into a goddess today."

"Will that hurt?" I wasn't sure I could take much more pain.

"Not at all sweetie." Hera assured me. "We are just waiting for the fates to arrive."

No sooner had the words left her mouth then three old ladies in white robes walked into the room. "Finally." Zeus muttered. "We can begin now." All of the gods made a circle around my bed and Apollo gently lifted me out of his lap and propped me up on the headboard before joining them. They began reciting something in Ancient Greek that for some reason I couldn't make sense of. Suddenly a glowing light surrounded me and I could feel power swirling in me. The soreness disappeared along with the headache and I felt better than I ever had in my life. I felt powerful.

The chanting stopped and the glowing subsided and the Fates said, "All hail Graecus, goddess of demigods, quests, immortality, and thunder."


End file.
